I Need To Tell You Something
by xgemgemzx
Summary: Tony and Ziva have been breaking rule 12. Tony gets a call from a hospital in New York then disappears for a month. When he comes back he needs to tell everyone something but Ziva also needs to tell Tony something. Life is changing for the both of them and they have one problem standign in their way-Eli. Will Eli let Ziva be happy? Lots of TIVA and a little bit of Jibbs and McAbby.
1. Chapter 1 Where do he go?

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**please review. **

* * *

Chapter 1- Where did he go?

Ziva bolted out of bed and emptied the contents of her stomach in the toilet. Tony came rushing in behind her. He gathered up her hair and rubbed her back. Once Ziva had stopped being sick he went and got her a glass of water. She smiled up at him as she took the glass and sipped the water slowly.

"You ok now?" Tony sat down next to her and rapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah probably something I ate." Ziva rested her head on his shoulder.

"We had the same thing for dinner last night."

"Maybe your body could handle it. I am not surprised by the amount of cold pizza you eat."

"You have a point. Come let's get you back into bed." Tony stood up hold is hands out so he could help Ziva up.

"I am not going back to bed. I am fine now. Let's just get ready for work." Tony wanted to protest but this was Ziva he was never going to win.

The two of them had been dating for 7 months now after 5 fives of tip toeing around it. Tony was first to make a move. He asked Ziva if she would like to join him for a few drinks. A few drinks turned into movie nights that slowly tuned into dinners out and spending the weekend doing things tighter. They both agreed to take it slowly. They were always carful around the office making sure Gibbs didn't find out. At one point they thought Gibbs had found out they were breaking rule #12 but her hadn't. If Gibbs had found out they were sure. Tony had made a comment about Gibbs head slapping him into next year.

"Come on Tony, we're going to be late." Ziva shouted. They had been staying at Tony's for the past few nights and since Ziva's car was in the shop they had a reason to them arriving at the office together.

"Right I'm ready. Let's go!" Tony held the door open for Ziva like a proper gentleman. "Are you sure you're ok to go to work?" Tony asked staring the car.

"Yes I'm fine. If I stay at home it would drive me round the corner."

"Bend, its drive me round the bend."

On Tony and Ziva were in the elevator when they headed up to the bull pen. They took advantage of this by having a quick kiss. Walking to their desk the only person in the bull pen was McGee. He was typing way at his computer.

"Moring McGoo." Tony said cheerfully throwing down his bag as he sat down at his desk.

"Ok Tony let's hear it." McGee replied.

"Whatever do you mean?" Tony said in a shocked sarcastic voice.

"Tony the only time you're ever this cheery in the morning is when you've had sex."

"Well I'll tell you this Probie; she is beautiful, sexy and came be great fun when she lets her hair down." Tony looked across at Ziva. He was shocked to see her trying to hide a smile.

"What her name then or can you not remember."

"For your information McNoise I do know her name but I'm not going to tell to." Tony smirked at McGee and his phone began to ring, "Special Agent DiNozzo" He said picking up his phone, "Yes...What happened...What about...Where is she...I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up, grabbed his gear and left. He didn't even stop at the elevator he went straight for the stair knowing it would be quicker.

"Tony! Tony! Where you going?!" Ziva yelled after him but he never answered. Ziva turned to McGee wondering if he knew what was going on.

"Where's DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled as he entered the bull pen.

"We...We don't know boss. He got a phone call and just left Boss." McGee informed Gibbs.

"Well what did he say on the phone?" Gibbs asked

"It sounded like something had happened to someone. He said he would be there as soon as possible. He sounded really concerned and panicked." Ziva told Gibbs.

"McGee found out who called DiNozzo and Ziver you call him." Both of them went straight into their tasks.

"Agent Gibbs!" Director Jenny Shepard shout was she walked down the stairs, "Would you care to explain the crypt call I just got from DiNozzo?"

"Depends Jen, what did he tell you?" Gibbs asked getting frustrated by the minute.

"Family emergency, do know when I'll be back and he hung up."

"Ummm...Boss. Tony got a call from a hospital in New York." McGee said

"Tony's cell is switched off and he's not answering at home." Ziva told Gibbs.

Ziva went to Tony's apartment after Gibbs let them since they hadn't gotten a case. She looked around looking for anything that could tell her if he was heading to New York and why. She didn't have any luck. Before she headed to her apartment she was to the supermarket since she really wanted gummy bears and ice-cream. During the day she went down to see Abby in her lab was she sick again and the wanted gummy bears. She was heading down the aisle towards the checkout she passed a certain item. Alarm bells started ringing in her head. She started at it for a moment then grabbed two boxes just to be sure. She was pacing up and down her bedroom waiting for her timer to go off. Her timer went off and for the first time in her life she was petrified to look. Looking down she saw that all pregnancy tests were positive.


	2. Chapter 2Everything's out

**Hey **

**I'm glad people are enjoying this story even after one chapter. Here was me thinking my writing wasn't really that good. I going to try and update once a day so keep your fingers crossed I keep it up. Please review they mean alot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not know NCIS :(**

* * *

Chapter 2- Everything's out.

Tony sat in his car looking at the entrance to the building. So much was going through his head at that moment. It had been a month since his disappearing act. The only person he told he was going away was Jen even then he didn't say where he was going he would be surprised if Gibbs ordered McGee to trace where the call came from. Most of all he hadn't had any form of contact with Ziva; he was kicking himself most about this. Five years it had taken him to build up the courage to ask her out and he blow it.

"Do you want to come in with me?" Tony asked the female sitting in the passenger seat.

"Can I stay in the car please?" She said quietly.

"Sure. I shouldn't be more than half an hour, Ok?" She nodded and went back to playing a game on her IPod.

Tony took the elevator alone to the bull pen. Part of him hoped the team would be out in the field. He really didn't want to deal with Gibbs but he so badly wanted to see Ziva. Stepping out of the elevator he breathed a sigh of relief noticing the bull pen was empty. He didn't stop at his deck, he headed straight to the Directors office.

"Is Director Shepard in Cynthia?" He asked

"Yes. Just let me check and see if she can see you." Cynthia pressed the intercom button. "Director, Agent DiNozzo would like to see you."

"Send him in Cynthia." Jen replied and she wasn't happy.

DiNozzo hesitated before he opened the door to her office. Jen was sitting at her deck. She was giving him the 'Gibbs stare'. _'It is not going to be good' _he thought to himself. He pulled over one of the chairs from the conference room and sat in front of her.

They sat in silence for a moment before Jen spoke, "You have a lot of explaining DiNozzo."

"I know I do but first I need to break rule #6. I really am sorry and I know that I am going to regret a lot of my actions for an extremely long time but I have good reasons for all my actions."

***NCIS***

Tony had been in Jen's office for twenty minutes. She wasn't pleased with his action but after explaining where he went and why, she understood. Tony asked Jen if she didn't tell Gibbs. He wanted to do it himself. Jen agreed but told him he had to do it before he came back to work at the start of next week. Meaning he had four days in which to do so.

The team were in the bull pen when he left Jen's office. He hoped that if he walked quick enough either of them would notice him.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, "Where the hell have you been?"

"New York, Boss."

"Are you going to tell us why?"

"Not the now Boss. I need to be somewhere but I will explain everything tomorrow, I promise." Tony just kept walking to the elevator whist he spoke.

"Not good enough DiNozzo. I want answers now!" Gibbs banged his hand down on his desk.

"I'm sorry Boss." He managed to see as the elevator doors closed.

"Ziver once you're finished with what you're doing, I want you to go he see him. He looks like hell." Gibbs left the bull pen heading down to see Abby.

***NCIS***

It was ten o'clock in the evening before she built up the courage to talk to Tony. She was really pissed at him because he would answer any of her calls and emails. She needed to talk to him about the pregnancy. She had cried so much thinking she would end up being a signal mother but Jen and Gibbs both reassured her that would never happen. Even if Tony didn't come back she would always have them and the rest of the team.

Tony was lying in bed when he heard someone knocking at his door. "Ziva!" He was pretty shocked to see her but he had a gut feeling Gibbs sent her. "Come in."

"I didn't disturb you, did I?" Ziva asked in a concerned manner.

"No, sat. Do you want a drink?"

"No but I need to talk to you." The two of them sat down on the sofa sitting sideway so they could see the others face whilst they talked.

"Ok."

"First Tony you look as if you haven't slept for weeks."

"That's because I haven't. I'm hoping to catch up on sleep over the next few days. I miss it so much."

"I wouldn't get used to it if I were you."

"Why?"

"Tony, I'm…I'm pregnant."

Tony looked as if his eyes were about to pop out, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, Tony."

"I'm going to be a dad. It is mine, yes?"

"Yes Tony." She wanted to slap him for even asking but he looked so fragile she couldn't bring herself to do it. "You did you go to New York? Is your father ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Come with me." Tony stood up and held out his hand for Ziva to take. Ziva took his hand he led her to his spare bedroom.

Tony carefully opened the door. It was dark inside the room. Ziva could make out lumps on the bed. One was under the coves, the other was furry and lying on top of the cover at the bottom of the bed.

"Her name is Charlie and the dog is called Pippa. Charlie is smart, bright, and full of energy and smiles all the times. Apart from you, she has the biggest, most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. She got sandy brown hair….." Tony looked at Ziva and she was smiling at him. "What you smiling at?"

"You. Tony, why is Charlie sleeping in our spear room?"

"Charlie is my daughter."

"What!" She said a bit too loud.

"Shhh! Please." Tony led Ziva back out of the room closing the door behind him. He so glad Charlie hadn't woken up. Tony took Ziva back into the living room. Tony took a deep breath in at told Ziva everything, "Charlie was in a car crash. A speeding van driver went straight into the side of the car. Her mother, Lauren, died at the scene. Lauren was a journalist for the New York Times sports section. When I got the call, I headed straight for New York. I called Jen but then turned off me phone by accident. I was so worried about Charlie that I didn't even realise I had turned it off. Charlie has a broken right arm and some cuts and bruises apart from that she's fine physical. Since she woke up in hospital after the crash she keeps having night mares about the crash so hasn't been sleeping. She fell asleep about 6 o'clock, it's actually the longest she's been asleep. I'm hoping she'll sleep all night."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her?"

"Lauren and I were really good friends. We lived next door growing up. When Lauren was seventeen she got breast cancer. During the holidays I would sit with her in the hospital. She had to get a mastectomy when she was eighteen. She struggled to have long term relationships because of the surgery. Growing up she always wanted to have a baby. Eight years ago, she told me she was going to have a baby from a sperm donor. She decided that she could have some randoms baby so she asked me. She knew I had donated sperm during college that was one of her reasons for asking me. I wasn't sure at first but I agreed. When said we would tell anyone who Charlie's biological father is but we did tell Charlie. Charlie has known for the past 3 years so since she was four years old. I see Charlie now and then but we talk a lot on the phone since we don't get to see each other as much as we want. In Lauren's will she left Charlie in my care which Lauren's father wasn't pleased about but her mother she was happy, she had always hopped Lauren and I would get together but we only stayed good friends. The reason it's taken so long for me to get back here is because we had to sell their apartment and selling the thing we didn't need. I'm sorry, I really I'm. I know I should have called. I've missed you so much."

"It's ok Tony, I understand."

"You're not mad?"

"No. Charlie is your daughter and you wanted to get to her as soon as you could." Ziva held Tony's hands in hers. "It actually gives me more faith in you to be a good father to our baby."

"Who knows your pregnant"

"Jen and Gibbs are the only ones who know."

"Gibbs is going to kill me."

"Maybe give you head slaps every day. He's not happy we broke rule #12 but once you tell him why you went way he'll understand."

"Ziva, can I ask about us?" He was a bit way about asking.

"I want you to be in our baby's life as much as possible but us, I don't know. You have Charlie to think about as well. We could take it slow like when we first started dating but I also want Charlie to be ok with it as well."

"Ok. I will do anything. Doctors' appointments, massages, buy anything you want when you have cravings and at any time."

"Let me show you something." Ziva looked around her bag and pulled out a sonogram picture. She gave the picture. "That is our baby." she pointed to their baby. To Tony it looked like a peanut but didn't say anything. As Tony continued to look and the sonogram his smiles grew. "I'm 10 weeks pregnant. My due date is June 4th."

"10 weeks so they mean it was the weekend Gibbs let us have off after the serial killer case. That was one…" Ziva held her left hand over his mouth knowing what he was going to say.

"Yes that's we our baby was conceived." She smiled him thinking about that weekend. "I should be going it's getting late and you need to get some sleep."

Tony nodded and the yawned. He walked her to the door. Before she left she turned to him, "Are you coming in the office tomorrow like you said."

"Yeah. I want Charlie to get to know everyone and I have to talk to Gibbs."

Tony handed her the sonogram back, "You keep it." She kissed him on the cheek and left.

Once Ziva left Tony went to his bedroom. He placed the sonogram on his bed side table then got into bed. Tony fell asleep the minute his head hit his pillow.


	3. Chapter 3Telling Charlie about the baby

**Hey **

**So here is the third chapter and I've managed to update everyday :D Please keep the reviews coming in.**

**Disclaimer:Still the same :( **

* * *

Chapter 3- Telling Charlie about the baby.

Tony woke up feeling much more refreshed than he had in the past couple of weeks. Looking at his clock it displayed 10:30. Rolling out of bed he held to Charlie's room. Charlie was still fast asleep. Tony didn't want her sleeping to long or she would sleep that night. He decided if she wasn't by 11 he would wake her up. Tony sat down on his sofa thinking about the conversation he had with Ziva last night. He could believe she was pregnant. He was going to have another child but this time was going to be much different. With Charlie he got to see some of her firsts like her first steps, first laugh, the first time she rode her bike without training wheels. He looked up at the hall when he heard the Charlie's door open. She appeared in the living room with her hair sticking up in all directions. Pippa stood at that beside Charlie.

Tony patted the sofa beaconing her to come over. Tony tried his best not to laugh at her messy hair. "Did you sleep well?" Charlie nodded cuddling into him.

"What we are doing today?" Charlie asked.

"I was thinking we could take Pippa for a walk then I would like you to meet my team, if this ok with you."

"Sure. How were you talking to last night?"

"Ziva, she's my friend. She works with at NCIS as a liaison for Mossad. When did you wake up late night?" He was curious to know if she heard anything.

"I only woke up for a second. I only heard to voices."

"Ok. Go take a shower and get ready. Make sure you don't get your plaster wet." Charlie left to go get ready. Tony didn't want to tell her about him and Ziva at the moment. He wanted Charlie to meet Ziva first.

***NCIS***

Tony sent text Ziva to find out if the team were in the bull pen. She let him know they were so he asked if he could get Abby, Ducky and Palmer to come up to the bull pen. As Tony and Charlie went through security, the security grads welcomed Tony with a smile and gave Charlie a visitors' badge. Charlie and Tony weren't alone in the elevator. People kept looking at her making her very nervous. The elevator reached their floor and Charlie was becoming more nervous by the second. Charlie stopped walking when everyone on the bull pen looked at her. Tony was a few steps in front of her when he noticed she was no longer walking beside him.

Tony walked back to her and bent down so they could be eye level, "Are you ok?" He took Charlie's hands in his and he could feel her shaking.

"Everyone keeps looking at me." She whispered.

"They just want to know who you are. That's why they are looking at you." He squeezed the tips of her finger light to reassure her everything was going to be fine. Standing up he held out her right hand for her to take. Holding her fathers' hand Charlie stopped shaking. "Everyone I would like you to meet Charlie, my daughter." Even though she had a different hair and eye colour as Tony, she had the same facial features as him, "Charlie this is Ziva, Gibbs, Tim….." He couldn't finish introducing Charlie to the team because Abby ran over and gave him one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Abs….can't…..breathe."

"Oh sorry." She said letting him go. Abby bend down to Charlie and gave her a hug but it wasn't a bone crushing one. "Awww what happened to your arm."

"It broke in the crash." She said looking down at the floor so they could see the tears forming.

"The pictures are very pretty did you do them yourself?" Abby could tell the crash was a sensitive subject.

"No." She looked up at Abby, "Grandpa did the balloons, Granma did the butterfly and Bibby did the smiley faces."

"Bibby?" They all questioned that the same time.

"Bibby," Charlie pointed to Tony, who blushed. "I don't really call him daddy. I started calling him that when I was a baby and was too stubborn to call him anything else." Charlie giggled slightly.

Gibbs came out from his behind in desk. "It's very nice to meet you Charlie. Is it ok if I speak to your dad of a little while?" Charlie nodded so Gibbs signalled Tony to go to the elevator.

"Be good." Tony told Charlie then headed to the elevator.

***NCIS***

The elevator started and Gibbs flipped the switch to stop it. Tony stood waiting for Gibbs to head slap him but it never came.

"I'm going to slap you DiNozzo if that what you're waiting for." Gibbs didn't look as furious and angry and Tony thought he would be. "Ziva told me about Charlie this morning." That's when Gibbs gave Tony a head slap.

"You just said you wouldn't head slap me." Tony rubbed the back of his head.

"That one was for breaking rule #12. I'm only going to tell you this once DiNozzo. You hurt Ziva, your baby or Charlie you have me to answer to."

"Yes Boss. I'm not going to hurt them. I know we broke rule #12 but I love Ziva so much and I'm over the moon that she's pregnant with my baby. As for Charlie, I would do anything for her. I've always done as much as I can for her. Charlie means the world to me, they all do."

Gibbs was satisfied with his answer so he flicked the switch to start the elevator. "Congratulations by the way." He said as the elevators doors opened.

***NCIS***

Tony had asked Ziva to come over to dinner so they could tell Charlie about the baby. Charlie seemed to get on well with the whole team and they all loved her. Abby even wanted to keep her for the rest of the day but the team had a case and Tony had to get home for Charlie's things being delivered. Some of Charlie's things were put into storage for the now since Tony's apartment was too small.

Charlie was helping Tony set the table when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get the door you keep setting the table." Tony told Charlie.

He opened the door, seeing it was Ziva he opened the door wider. She was wearing a big winter coat, taking it off she had combat trousers and a tank top on. As she walked passed Tony and he was sure he could see a small bump forming. He hadn't seen it earlier as she was wearing a bagger top. She turned around to face him, seeing what he was looking at made her smile. It was only the other day when she noticed her bump.

"Something smells nice, Tony." Ziva said as they headed towards the kitchen.

"Charlie and I made lasagne for dinner. It should be ready any moment."

Walking into the kitchen they saw Charlie sitting at the table with Pippa rest her head on Charlie's lap so she could be stroked. Charlie had to sit on a buster seat so she could sit properly at the table since Charlie was small from her age. She might be seven but she's that same height to a 4 year old.

"Hi Ziva." Charlie said warmly.

"Hello Charlie."

"Charlie can you put food out for Pippa then go wash your hands." Tony asked.

"Ok" Charlie hopped off her chair, feed Pippa then went to wash her hands.

"How are we going to tell her?" Ziva asked as Tony brought the lasagne out of the over.

"I don't know yet."

Charlie came back to the table. She looked like she was thinking hard about something. "What's wrong?" Tony asked her, putting her dinner in front of her.

"I just remember I had to tell you something but I can't remember what."

"What did you do to remind you, you had to tell me something?" Tony passed Ziva her dinner then sat at the table with them.

"I took my phone off…..Oh! I remember now. Grandpa wanted you to call him tonight but he didn't tell me why."

"You have a cell phone?" Ziva was a bit confused about why a seven year old needed a cell phone.

"Yeah but only Bibby, Grandpa and Grandma know the number. I only use it to call grandpa or when he calls me." Since Charlie had a cast on her right arm she had to use her left hand for everything. She hadn't quite mastered how to cut her food yet.

"Would you like some help Charlie?" Tony asked. Charlie shocked her head, "You sure?"

"Yes. I've almost got it." After a few minutes of trying she managed.

They had all finished the lasagne and had ice-cream for desert. "Princess, Ziva and I have something to tell you?" Tony thought it would be best if he got it out there. "Well before the crash we were dating." Charlie nodded let Tony know she understood. "Now Ziva is going to have a baby which means you'll have a little brother or sister."

"Really!? Can I have a little sister because boys smell?" Charlie was really excited about having a younger sibling.

"You don't get to choose if you get a brother or sister." Tony told her.

"Ohhh, why not?" Charlie was hopping she would be able to choose.

"It doesn't happen that way." Ziva said.

"Does that mean you'll have a big belly Ziva? My friend Jodie, her mom had a baby and she had a big belly."

"Yes I will but it will be a while before it's really big. Come round here." Charlie went round and stood beside Ziva. Ziva pulled up her top slight showing her bump. "See the baby will grow in my belly and my little bump will grow and the baby grows."

"Cool. Ziva will you and the baby live with me and daddy or will baby see daddy now and then like I did."

Ziva and Tony looked at each other not knowing what to say, "We don't know yet but would be ok if Ziva and the baby lived with us?"

"Yeah because I didn't like it when you had to go home 'cause I missed you a lot. Plus it won't be fair if I got to see you every day and the baby didn't."

"OK then. Right now misses you need to get ready for bed."

"Awww! Can I not stay up a little longer please?" She pouted and did her puppy dog eyes as she knew Tony could say no to that face.

"Ok but go change into your pj's. We can watch a movie." Charlie screamed in excitement and ran out the room. "That went better than I thought." Tony said to Ziva moving over to the sofa.

"Yes it did. Tony, why did you never move to New York to be closer to Charlie?"

"Not sure. I think if everyone knew I'm Charlie's father then I might have but I don't know."

"Can we watch this?" Charlie asked bouncing back into the room. She went over to the DVD player and up 'The Tigger Movie' now.

Charlie sat well more lay between Tony and Ziva. She had her legs resting across Tony's and had had upper back and head resting on Ziva's. Pippa can up and sat beside Ziva with her head inches away from Charlie's.

"Will I have to share Pippa when the baby is born?" Charlie asked as the movie began.

"No but it would be nice if you did." Tony said.

"I want to share Pippa." Tony ad Ziva both smiled at Charlie's comment.

Twenty minutes in to the film Charlie and Ziva had both fallen gone to sleep. Tony carefully lifted Charlie off Ziva and put her in her own bed. Pippa followed Tony though and took her usual position. After tucking Charlie in and giving her a kiss good night he picked Ziva up and laid her in his bed. He watched her sleep for a moment before leaving the room.

"You don't have to sleep on the sofa." Ziva called as he left the room.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I was not."

Tony got into bed in his t-shirt and boxers. Tony wanted nothing more than to cuddle into her but he didn't want to push his luck. Instead Ziva move closer to him. She took his arm and wrapped it around her.

"I've missed this." Tony whispered

"Me to. I ways feel safe around you." She whispered back.

"I love you Ziva, you know that."

"Yes I do and that's why I love you Tony." Tony gave her a kiss on the head before they went to sleep safely in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting on with life

**Hey**

**Here we go Chapter 4 hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone for their reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS :( **

* * *

Chapter 4-Getting on with life.

It was Monday morning and Tony was getting ready to go back to work. Charlie wasn't starting school until the following week but wasn't going to the office with him. One of Tony's frat brothers lived in DC not far from the navy yard or the school Charlie would be attending. His wife ran a day care in their house for children aged 6 months to 15 years olds so Charlie would be going there all day for this week then after school. Johanna- the wife- ran it from 0700 to 1900. If the team had a big case and had to work through the night Charlie was a loud to come to the office.

During the weekend Tony, Ziva and Charlie went house hunting. In Laurens will she told Tony to use the money he got from selling her apartment to buy a house Charlie to grow up in. They did find this one house they loved however it needed a lot of work done to it. It had a good size front garden but a huge back one. Upstairs had 4 good size bedrooms, the master bedroom had an en-suit which meant Charlie and the baby could have the other bathroom. The house had a basement which Tony thought was bigger than Gibbs' but Ziva wasn't sure. They both said the basement could be used as a playroom. The main floor had a lager open Kitchen/dining room and a lager living room to the front of the house. Off the living room was another room which Tony and Ziva said they could use as a playroom if they used the basement for something else however Tony wanted to use the room for something else but said it would have to be a surprise since it was something special for Charlie. Tony and Ziva put an offer in for the house just under the asking price. They were surprised when they got a call later in the day saying their offer was accepted. They were able to move in straight away once the papers were signed but Tony wanted to do it up before the moved in. Tony in listed the help of Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and Palmer. He made Ziva promise she would go to the house before it was done. Ziva saw not happy about not getting to help but agreed not to go to the house before it was done. It also meant that she and Charlie would get to bond more. Tony had set a date he wanted the house to be finished; he would have liked it to be done for Christmas but that was only 6 weeks away so he settled for Charlie's birthday which was the 1st of March.

Tony pulled his car over outside Johanna's house. Charlie was in the backseat with Pippa. Tony was surprised when Johanna said Pippa could also come.

"Are you ok, Princess?" Tony asked opening the car door for her.

"Yeah." She took Tony's hand as they walked up the garden path.

Tony rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Johanna opened the door. She was a thin, medium height woman and for seven o'clock in the morning looked wide awake.

"Hey Tony and you must be Charlie." Johanna held out her hand for Charlie to shake. "I hear you're going to be a big sister. Would you like to help with the younger children?"

"Yes please." She gave Tony a kiss and cuddle goodbye and went inside.

As Tony drove to the Navy yard he was hopping next week would be as easy when she starts at her new school.

***NCIS***

"Was Charlie ok when you left her this morning?" Ziva asked when Tony sat down at his deck.

"Yip she was perfectly fine. I think she's realised that there's going to be a lot of change and she don't need to be nervous about it." Tony smiled across to her, "Do we have a case?"

"No just paper work and cold cases."

"Where's McGee." He looked over at the empty desk.

"I do not know. I have not seen him this morning."

That's when McGee came out of the elevator. Ziva thought Tony looked bad last week from not sleeping but McGee looked worse.

"Been out partying on a school night Probie?" Tony laughed.

"No LEO's did a drags bust last night but got the wrong the apartment. They break my door down at 0200. Then they didn't believe that Abs and I….."

"Hold on Probie. What was Abs doing at your apartment at that time of the morning?" Tony asked with a grin on his face.

"Not what you're thinking Tony. The heating is down in her apartment building so I let her crash at mine."

"Did you and Abby sleep in the same bed?"

"No!" Tony could tell he was lying since his voice went really high.

"What happened with the LEO'S?" Ziva changed the subject before McGee and DiNozzo could get into a flight about where Abby slept.

"They arrested us because they didn't believe we were NCIS. I phoned the Director. She got everything sorted out by 0600."McGee slumped down in his chair and rested his head on the desk. Ziva and Tony both laughed at him.

For the rest of the day McGee was the butt of all jokes. Abby did tell Ziva that she a Tim shared the same bed but nothing happened. Tony didn't believe Abby or McGee and Gibbs don't care he just warned McGee about rule #12. Gibbs had let them go at 1700. Tony and Ziva picked up Charlie. They all had dinner together but when Tony was done he went to the house for a few hours promising to be back to put Charlie to bed at 2100. Tony picked McGee up and they meant Gibbs at the house. The boys decided it would be best to start at the top and work their way down. They each took a room and got to work.

***NCIS***

Ziva and Charlie sat in the living room drawing and talking about what Charlie did at Johanna's.

"When school finished some other children came. Some are older and younger than me. I've also made friends with two girls my age, Rose and Amy. Amy goes to the school I'm starting at next week."

"That's good. You'll know someone so it won't be scary for you."

"Yeah. She said that all of the teachers are really nice." Charlie could stop smiling. Ziva kept thinking that Tony was right, when Charlie smiles it makes you smile. A phone started to ring but if wasn't Ziva's or the landline. "Oh! That mine." Charlie ran through to her room and took her cell from her dresser.

Ziva sat drawing into living room whilst Charlie talked to her Grandpa about her day. Ziva did mean to listen but Charlie was talking so loudly she could hear everything. Ziva could also hear her jumping on her bed because she was excited to be talking about how good her day was. Ziva kept thinking that is was probably the first day since the crash, Charlie had really been happy. Charlie came back through still bouncing from her call from her Grandpa.

"You're really close with your Grandpa." Ziva commented.

"Yeah. I love Grandpa and Grandma. They used to live in New York not that far from me and mommy but they moved to Vegas a few years ago. I now only see them in the summer and at Christmas. Grandpa has called me every day since he and Grandma moved."

"That's nice."

"Grandpa says I'm a child on a sugar rush 24/7, whatever that means." Ziva laughed knowing that he was 100% right. "What?" Charlie couldn't work out what Ziva was laughing at.

"Your Grandpa is right about you being a child on a sugar rush 24/7." Ziva continued to laugh so Charlie stuck her tough out at Ziva and Ziva did it back causing Charlie into fits if laugher. "Why don't you go put your pj's on, your father should be home any minute." Charlie went back through to her room when Tony came in.

"Youse two had fun?" Tony asked siting on the sofa behind Ziva.

"Yip, she's changing into her pj's at the moment." Ziva got up and sat beside him. "She got a call from her Grandpa not that long ago."

"He knows about you and the baby. Charlie told him last week."

"Charlie said something about how she gets to see him at Christmas. What going to happen this year."

"Haven't looked that far in advanced. Callum and I are taking it day by day with her."

"It's nice he calls every day." Ziva rested her head on his shoulder and laid her hand on her bump.

"It is. Have you told your father you're pregnant?" Tony put an arm around her shoulder.

"No. What about you?"

"No."

"Ziva will you read me my story tonight, please?" Charlie asked when she appeared in the living room.

"What about me?" Tony asked pretending to sound hurt.

"No, Ziva."

"Ok." Ziva got up and went with Charlie to her room. Tony had been reading a chapter a nice of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Lauren had already read the first two to her. Charlie got into bed and Ziva sat beside her on the bed, whilst Tony listened at the door way. Charlie cuddled into Ziva's side and Ziva put an arm around her so Charlie could see the words while she read aloud.

Ziva had finished the chapter and Charlie was slightly drifting off to sleep, "Layla tov, Tateleh."

"What does that mean?" Charlie asked sleepily.

"It means good night little darling in Hebrew."

"Ok, Buona notte Ziva." Ziva smiled and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Good night, Piglet." Tony gave her a kiss as well. Ziva and Tony left the room and Tony closed the door behind him as Pippa went into Charlie's room.

"Piglet?" Ziva asked.

"When she was 3, she has the top. It was to shades of pink and for about 7 months it was the only top she would wear so I nicknamed her Piglet."

"Ok. Is out baby going to have any silly nicknames?"

"Depends. We will just have to see."

"Well I'd best be going." Tony nodded. He still wasn't pushing his relationship with Ziva; he did want ever she wanted him to. He was scared that if he did push too much he would lose her. Ziva could tell he wanted her to stay and she would have if she had a change of clothes with her. Tony walked her to the door. Ziva turned to face him and cupped his face in her hands. "I love you." She whispered then kissed him.

"I love you too." He whispered back when they separated from the kiss. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." She nodded and gave him another kiss before leaving.

* * *

**Please review.**

**There will be another up date tomorrow**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5 Not what we were expecting

**Hey **

**gald everyone is like this story. thanks for the reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

* * *

Chapter 5- Not what we were expecting.

Tony woke Charlie up on Thursday morning. She woke up tell him she had a sore tummy and that she could go to Johanna's because the other children could get sick as well. Tony could tell she was lying and wanted to stay with him so she could see the baby. Tony talked to Charlie last night about how he and Ziva would get to see the baby on a special monitor and they would get a picture so she could see it. Tony was unsure if he should let her come to the office or send her to Johanna's. Tony chose the easy option let her come to work with him.

"Hi Ziva." Charlie said standing at side of Ziva's desk.

"Shalom Charlie. What are you doing here?" Ziva made a quick glance at Tony and had a feeling Tony couldn't say no.

"I'm not feeling too good." Charlie tried hard not to smile when she said it.

"If you're really quite you can play solitaire with me." Ziva moved back from her desk so Charlie could sit on her lap.

The team had been having a quite week. They had only had one case land they closed it in half a day. This meant Tony spent a lot of time at the house while Ziva and Charlie bonded. Abby had also joined them for the past few nights because she was bored at McGee's alone as her apartment still didn't have heating and it was five degrees outside. Jen also joined them last night so they had a good girly night painting each other's nails and toe nails.

Tony sat at his desk checking his e-mails but kept glancing across at the girls. Tony was curious about what they were whispering and giggling at.

"What are you girls giggling at?" Tony asked.

"Timmy has paint in his hair." Charlie giggled.

"Where?" McGee tuned into the conversation when he heard his name.

"That back of your head." Ziva informed him.

"Abby told me it was all out." McGee left the bullpen to go see Abby.

This made Charlie giggle more, "Abby is in trouble."

"Gear up!" Gibbs shouted coming down stairs, "Where's McGee."

"Talking to Abby." Ziva said.

"Ziver go get him, DiNozzo gas the truck and Charlie with me."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, "Where we going Gibbs?" Charlie asked as she took his hand.

"I have a special job for you." They headed back up the stairs, "Don't worry DiNozzo you'll get her back."

"She'll be fine Tony." She patted his shoulder when went to get McGee.

***NCIS***

Gibbs and Charlie walked to Jen's office in silence. Gibbs sat Charlie in a chair at the conference table.

"Charlie this mission is top secret ok." Jen told her.

"I like secrets and I'm really good at keeping them." Charlie explained.

"We need you to ask Ziva about what she likes, like her favourite colour so it can help us decorate that house." Gibbs said.

"Why can't Bibby just ask her?" Charlie was a bit puzzled.

"We don't want Ziva to suspect want colour the inside of the house is going to be and if any of us ask her she'll know why. That's why we are asking you to do it." Gibbs informed Charlie

"Ok. I can do it." Charlie now understood was excited about her little mission.

"Come on Charlie lets go and see Abby so Jethro can go and get on with his case." Jen took her hand and they went down to Abby's lab.

***NCIS***

Tony and Ziva got back to the office in plenty of time for her doctors' appointment. When Tony, McGee and Ziva arrived at the crime scene they started on the tasks they would have been given if Gibbs was there. Ziva took witness statements, she had hated doing them before but since she got pregnant she was sick every time she saw a dead body. Tony sketched and shot and McGee conformed the dead body was Sgt Brian Cowan then collected evidence. By the time Gibbs appeared at the scene they were almost done. Ducky gave the T.O.D between 0400 and 0800 that morning. When they got to the navy yard Tony took the evidence to Abby.

"Here you go Abby." Tony was a bit surprised to Jen. "Right come on Monkey." He held out his hand for Charlie to take, "So what did you do for Gibbs?"

"It's a secret." She smiled up at him.

"I thought we didn't keep secrets?" He sound hurt so he could get her to slip.

"What did Grandpa want to talk to you about?" Tony was screwed.

"Ummm….Just making sure I filled in some paperwork, boring adult stuff." He wasn't sure if her got away with that answer.

"That was a lie and lying is bad."

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"You had to think of an answer."

"She'd make a good NCIS agent?" Jen commented.

"I want to have the same job as Grandpa."

"What does your Grandpa do?" Abby asked.

"He gambles. He says he has fun doing it and loves it when he wins big." Everyone laughed. Charlie had a long time before she could start gambling and no doubt would change her mind by then.

***NCIS***

Tony and Ziva sat beside each other whilst Charlie played with the toys. Ziva rested a hand on Tony's knees because to stop his legs shaking. Tony smiled at her when she did it and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Ziva David, Dr Jones will see you know!" The nurse called.

"Don't even think about making a movie reference or I will hurt you." Tony took the threat serious and didn't make a movie reference.

Ziva took Charlie's hand and followed the nurse door down the hall. Tony flowed behind Ziva and Charlie. The nurse took Ziva's weight and blood pressure then left the room informing them the doctor would be there in a minute.

"Hello Ziva. How are you feeling today?" Dr Jones greeted her with a smile.

"Hello I'm good the morning sickness isn't as bad any more. Dr Jones this is Tony the baby's father and his daughter Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you both." He shook hands with Tony and gave Charlie a high five.

"And you." Tony said and Charlie just smiled at him.

"If you would like to hop up on to the table and we can see how your baby is doing."

"Dr is it normal to be showing this early?" Ziva lifted up her top and unbutton her trousers.

"This is going to be cold," place the gel on her bump, "Every one if different but you do have a small frame so I'm not surprised you're already showing." Dr Jones moved the wand over Ziva's bump while he looked at the monitor. Tony sat on the chair next to Ziva hold her hand and balancing Charlie on his lap. "Well." Dr Jones said.

"Well what? Is my baby ok?" Ziva looked at the doctor then to Tony who was also worried.

"Your babies are perfectly healthy." He said turning the sound on and turning the monitor towards them. The room was full with the echo to two strong heart beats.

"Two babies as in twins?" Tony asked in shock.

"Yip there's your first baby," he pointed to the screen then moved the wan to show the second, "and there's your second baby." Tony kissed Ziva's hand. She smiled at him as she whipped away her tears.

"What do you think Charlie? Two babies!" Tony said

"Cool!" was only comment. She got off Tony's lap and got Ziva a hug.

"I'll print you out a picture and I'll see you in about four weeks Ziva." He gave Ziva a paper towel before leaving the room.

***NCIS***

"Wait until Abby find we are having twins." Ziva commented as Tony drove back to the Navy yard.

"I'm expecting to get one of her bone crushing hugs." Ziva laughed knowing Tony was probably right.

"What do you want?"

"Two healthy babies but I wouldn't mind a girl and a boy. What about you."

"Not sure. If we have two girls then would be surrounded by the four beautiful females in the world but a son would be nice. The twin will be sporty no matter if they are a boy or a girl especially with Charlie as a big sister." Tony looked in the rear view mirror wondered why she was being so quite. Charlie was sleeping. Charlie was crazy about sports. She loved baseball and basketball the most. At her school in New York she part of the basketball, swimming, baseball and gymnastic teams. She enjoyed them all and Tony was hoping she would get to do them or other sports at her new school.

"You know you're going to need to get a new car, Tony." That thought hadn't crossed Tony's mind yet but she was right his mustang was too small for everyone to fit in once the twins came.

"I'm glad we bought a big house." Tony said pulling in to the navy yard.

Tony didn't wake Charlie up he just carried her. Tony also thought she could be a good shield against Abby when they told her about Ziva having twins. He would have given Ziva Charlie but Abby wouldn't be able to give Ziva a bone crushing hug because of the bump.

Abby was sitting in the edge of McGee's desk when they arrived. It looked like McGee wasn't talking to Abby and Abby was trying to get him to talk. Gibbs looked calm even smiling slightly at Abby and McGee. When Abby noticed them at the end of the bullpen she stopped trying to get McGee's concentration.

"How did it go?" Do you know the sex of the baby?" Abby asked all excited.

"Well they are both healthy and it's too early to find out their sex." Ziva told her. Abby was shocked for a second then ran up to Ziva and gave her a hug making sure she didn't squish the babies. She went to give Tony a hug but noticed Charlie was sleeping. Ziva could tell now why he had woken Charlie up so she took Charlie from him. She gave him a smug look whilst she held Charlie on her hip. Abby then was able to give him a bone crushing hug.

"Abs…can't….breath." Abby smiled at him as she let go of him.

"Congratulations." Gibbs said hiving Ziva a kiss on the hand and shook Tony's. McGee also shook Tony's hand and gave Ziva a small hug. Charlie moved in Ziva's grasp but didn't wake up.

"How's the case going Boss?" Tony asked.

"Closed, our Sargent OD on heroin and we found 5kg of uncut heroin in his house." Gibbs said.

"Do we have another case?" Ziva asked

"No, finish your paperwork then you can go." Gibbs went back to his desk. McGee and Tony went to their desks but Abby and Ziva headed up to Jen's office.

"Would you be best leaving Charlie down here?" Tony spun in his chair as he spoke.

"She's fine; we'll be back down in a few minutes."

"Is the director in Cynthia?" Abby asked.

"Yeah just go straight in." Cynthia told them.

Jen was sitting at her desk doing paper worked and she looked bored of it. When Abby and Ziva came in she looked glad for the company. "Hey, how was your appointment." The females all sat down on her sofas. Ziva changed Charlie's position so she could sit more comfortable while Charlie continued to sleep resting her head against her shoulder.

"I went really well. They are both healthy." Ziva said smiling

"Congratulations! Let's just hope they're not boys." All of them giggled and Jen hugged Ziva. "I think you'll make a great mother and Tony will be a great father as well." Abby nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. I hate hormones." She giggled as she wiped away her tears.

"Let me rephrase that you are a great mother and Tony is a great father." Jen said.

"I am not a mother yet." Ziva explained.

"Not properly but you are one to Charlie." Ziva stroked Charlie's hair when Abby said that. Ziva had told Abby and Jen everything.

Ziva felt a bit guilty about being compared to being Charlie's mother since it had only been a month since Lauren died. If Ziva did become a big part of Charlie's life she never wanted Charlie to forget her real mother. Jen was right about Tony though. He was a great father and had no doubt about his abilities when the twins came. Even though she and Charlie had known each other for a short time Charlie already had her wrapped around her little finger with Tony.

* * *

**I hope you liked his chapter. I would like you to give me some ideas for names for the twin.**

**I'll update tomorrow :D**

**xx **


	6. Chapter 6 Living together

**Hey **

**Thanks to Courtzylovesit for names. Come on everyone else please give me some ideas for names.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know NCIS.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Living together

For the past few weeks Tony and Ziva's relationship had been growing stronger. The two of them had gone out of a couple of nights out together. Ziva had also been staying over a bit more lately. Charlie had gotten into a route. She was enjoying her new school every much and fitted right in. After been attending for two weeks she was already part of sports teams and clubs. One evening the team had been going round in circles with a drug problem on a ship where three petty officers had died of side effects from the drugs. Charlie had to be picked up from Johanna's so Gibbs let Ziva go pick Charlie up and take her home. Tony didn't get in until 0300 when Gibbs let him and McGee go. Tony had found Ziva asleep in Charlie's. Both of them were cuddling into each other and each had a hand resting in Ziva's baby bump. Pippa was in her usual stop – the bottom of Charlie's bed. Tony couldn't help but take a picture. Tony gave them both a kiss on the head and left the room.

Tony had been spending a lot of time at the house so Ziva thought Charlie would like to spend so time with him alone. Tony agreed and asked Gibbs if he could leave at 3 pm so he could pick Charlie up from school.

Charlie saw he father standing at the school gates and ran up to him. Tony picked her and gave her a high five. "What are you doing there?" She asked as Tony gave her, a piggy back to the car.

"I thought we could spend some time together, just the two of us." He replied.

"Like when you and Ziva go out and I stay with Gibbs, Abby or Jen?"

"Yeah. I was thinking we go home so you can get changed out of your school clothes then we can go bowling and get a pizza for dinner. How does that sound?"

"Assume!" Charlie was really excited she almost fell off Tony's back.

"First do you have any homework?"

"Nope, did it last night with Ziva."

"Good." Tony let her down and opened the car door for her.

***NCIS***

Tony and Charlie were in their second game of bowling. Charlie had won the first round and Tony didn't let her win. Tony was convinced Charlie jinked the ball to always go into the gutter. Charlie had the bumpers up so her ball never went into the gutter. Tony want to put his bumpers up but Charlie would let him. She told him only kids were a loud to have the bumpers up. Tony always liked seeing her smile. Christmas wasn't that far away and Tony was dreading it. It was going to be the first big event without Lauren. Tony wasn't sure how he was going to handle Charlie if she got upset but he was sure the team would help. The only thing he was sure about was the fact Charlie wouldn't be going to Vegas this year. He was going to tell Callum break that news to her. Even though he and Callum didn't see eye to eye he did secretly hope Callum and Ann would come to DC even if it was just for this year.

"Your turn Daddy." Charlie pulled him out of his daze.

"Ok so if I get 5 pins down I win this round." Tony picked up the ball and bowled. The ball only knocked down two pins. Charlie had a big grin on her face. Tony used all of his effort in that last bowl. The ball seemed to go down the lane in slowmo. As it reached the pin it only knocked two down again. Tony could here Charlie laughing at him for losing both games.

After getting pizza to take back to the apartment, Charlie changed into her pj's so they could watch a movie whilst they ate the pizza. Tony heard a knock at the door, Charlie was so engrossed in The Pacifier she didn't hear the knocking. Tony slipped out from under Charlie and went to answer the door.

"Ziva!" He was surprised to see her especially with a suit case and she looked like she had been crying. "What's happened?" Tony pulled her into hug. They pulled a part and Tony picked up her suit case and led her through to his room so they could talk in private. Charlie hadn't noticed they walk passed her. He sat her down on the bed and knelt in front of her.

Ziva took a deep breath and told Tony what happened, "I got home and found a LEO banging in my door. The guy up stairs decided he wanted to redo his bathroom. He was drunk and started to fill the bath with water using a hose since the bath was in his living room. Well he fell asleep and the bath over flowed so I now have a giant whole in my living room celling. Would it be ok if I stay here?"

"Of course you can stay here. You practically already live here." Tony kissed Ziva and sat on the bed beside her. They sat together in each other's embrace.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Charlie shouted.

"I think she has now realised I'm not sitting with her." Tony got up and held his hands out to help Ziva up. They walked hand in hand through to the living room.

"Hey Ziva, when did you get here?" She gave Ziva a hug when Ziva sat in the sofa next to her.

"About 10 minutes. See Charlie, Ziva has had a problem with her apartment so she is going to move in with us." Tony said.

"Really?" Charlie was happy about this.

"Yeah is that fine with you?" Ziva asked Charlie

"Yeah." Charlie gave Ziva another hug.

"Come on Charlie it's bed time." Tony picked her up before she could protest.

Charlie sat in the middle of Ziva and Tony as Tony read the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Charlie fell asleep before he had finished the chapter.

"We'll be doing this with three children soon." Tony said as he and Ziva made if way to his room.

"It's a little scary isn't it?" Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck.

"A bit but I'm sure I'll do an ok job, you one the other hand will be a great mother." He kissed her softly.

"You're already a great father Tony." Ziva kissed him again but much deeper. The two of them staggered over to the bed. Tony laid Ziva on the bed and started kissing her neck. "Tony…." She moaned softly running her hand through his hair.

"You know we could have some fun but you'll have to be very quiet." When he whispered the word quite into her ear it sent shivers down her body.

Tony watched Ziva sleep, their hands were interlocked and resting on Ziva's bump. Tony could believe how much energy had; she had much more now than before she got pregnant. Tony started thinking about what the twins would be like. He was slightly hoping the twins would be girls. He didn't know why, he just wanted girls- mini ninja's.


	7. Chapter 7 Charlie gets upset

**Hey **

**so chapter 7 and still going strong. I'm writing Chapter 10 and it's getting good. Keep reading and Please review.**

**Disclaimer: Is still the same. **

* * *

Chapter 7- Charlie gets upset.

"Hello Ziva how are you feeling today?" Dr Jones asked walking into the examination room.

"I'm good. I am glad the morning sickness has stopped." She replied

"Well let's see how you babies are doing." Ziva lifted her top up and the doctor squirted a bit on gel on her bump. Moving the wand over the gel he concentrated on the monitor, "You're sixteen weeks so if we are lucky, you might be able to find out the sex of our twins." Ziva looked at Tony and smiled. She really wanted to know what she was having. Dr Jones tuned the monitor towards and pointed at the monitor, "There is your first daughter and there is your second daughter." Tears formed in Ziva's eyes and Tony kissed her hand. "Your daughters are healthy and are growing well. " After giving Ziva so information and handing her a paper towel he left the room.

"Girls, Tony." Ziva had a big grim on her face.

"How about we do a bit of shopping before we head back to the office?" Tony said as he started the car.

Ziva sat looking at the sonogram picture, "That would be nice Tony. What until Charlie finds out she'll be getting two little sisters."

"She'll be over the moon." Tony pulled in the car park of the mall.

They held hands as they walked through mall. They had bought some clothes for the twins before but they were all neutral colours. Now they wear able to buy more girly items such as dresses and skirts. Looking through the ranks they saw a lot of nice clothing. Tony laid a baby grow over Ziva's bump. Ziva giggled, her bump was getting bigger and bigger every day. She agreed with Tony and Gibbs that after New Year she would do desk duty and no field work. She was totally happy about it but she knew it was the right thing to do. After paying for the baby clothes they sat and had lunch before going back to work.

***NCIS***

Abby sat at Ziva's desk waiting for them to get back. "Abby, how long have you been sitting at my desk?" Abby hadn't notice Ziva and Tony arrive back so jumped when she heard Ziva's voice.

"About 15 maybe twenty minutes. It doesn't really matter. Did you find out what you are have is what matters." Abby was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"They are both girls." Abby screamed when Tony said girls and hug Ziva as best as she could.

"Have you thought of any names?" McGee asked from his desk.

"I have a few I like but we haven't really talked about names. I wanted to know what we are having before we talked about names." Ziva sat down in her chair.

"We congratulations on finding out you are having girls Ziva but we have a case to get back to." Gibbs said.

Their case was a dead petty officer Mark Hammond how was shot after leaving a bar. All of his family, friends and co-workers said he was a good, decent guy and didn't know anyone who would want to hurt him. McGee was the one who found the needle in the hay stack. Hammond testified against a local drug dealer who killed another drug dealer for selling on his patch the year before. The drug dealer was sentenced to life in prison so ordered a hit out on Hammond. The murder was committed by the drug dealer's right hand man.

Tony pulled up outside Johanna's place to pick Charlie up. "Hey Tony, I need to talk to you it about Charlie." Johanna said.

"Is she ok? Where is she?" Tony got a bit panicked.

"She is ok but she has been very quiet since dinner. I asked her want was wrong but she said she didn't want to talk about it."

"Ok, I'll talk to her when we get home." Johanna went and Charlie and they left.

Charlie didn't say anything on the journey home; she just stared out of the window. Tony could tell something was bugging her. They walked up to the apartment and Charlie still hadn't said a word. Tony unlocked the door and let them in.

"Charlie what wrong?" He asked closing the front door. Charlie didn't answer she just headed towards her bedroom. Tony tried to grab her but he missed. "Charlie talk to me, Charlie! Charlotte-Ann DiNozzo McKenzie Don't Ignore Me!" Charlie's response was slamming her bedroom door. "What the hell." He said to Ziva. Tony tried to open the door but Charlie was sitting behind to door. "Charlie please talk to me please." Charlie didn't say anything but he could hear her crying. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and whip away her tears. Ziva came and sat down on the floor beside him and Pippa followed. Pippa pawed at Charlie's door.

Tony hadn't had any luck with getting Charlie to talk so when he went to the bathroom she thought she might try. "Charlie can you open the door please? You don't even need to talk just open the door." Ziva watched the door knob turn slowly and the door open slightly. "Thank you, Can I come in?" The door open wider and Ziva heard Charlie run to her bed. Pippa went in before Ziva. Ziva saw Charlie lying on her bed under her covers. She heard Tony come out of the bathroom so turned and signalled him to stay at the door. Ziva walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Charlie, can I come under the covers with you?" Ziva saw Charlie's head nodded so she took off her shoes and got under the covers. Charlie looked at her. Ziva pulled her closer and Charlie hugged her tightly. "What wrong Charlie?" She whispered softly.

"They aren't coming." Charlie whimpered.

"Who's not coming?" Ziva asked.

"Grandma and Grandpa. Grandpa called earlier and said Grandma wasn't feeling well and that it was unlikely they would be coming here for Christmas." Charlie started crying again. Both Ziva and Tony had a pull on their heart when she spoke. "He said that if they didn't make it then once Grandma was better they would come here and spend some time with me." Charlie managed to say through her tears.

Tony had asked Callum and Ann if they would come to DC for Christmas since Charlie wasn't going to Vegas. Ziva felt Tony sit down on the other side of the bed; he waited for a moment then joined then under the covers. He kissed Charlie on the top of her head and stocked her hair. After a while Charlie's breathing became steady, they knew that she had gone to sleep. Tony pulled the covers off the trying not to wake her. Tony helped Ziva change Charlie into her pj's. They tucked her in and gave her a kiss goodnight before leaving the room.

Tony and Ziva laid in bed looking at each other. "Tony. Why do you call Charlie, Charlie if her real name is Charlotte?"

"Lauren had asked what names I liked. I liked Charlie and so did she. She also liked Charlotte. Girls named Charlotte can be called Charlie, just like how people call me Tony not Anthony."

"I understand. It was weird hearing you full name her."

"She'll probably get me back tomorrow for that." He giggled slightly trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you think she will be ok over the next week or so?"

"I hope so. I really hope so." He hugged Ziva so she could see him cry.


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas Eve

Chapter 8- Christmas Eve

The team, Ducky and Charlie were all at Jen's decorating her Christmas tree. Over the past week the only time Charlie seemed to be happy was when she was told she was going to have two little sisters. Everyone thought that spending Christmas eve, day and boxing day together would be good for Charlie. Also no one had any plans -except Palmer who was going to see his parents- and Jen had the biggest house apart from Ducky's but he was having his roof fixed so it could get very cold at his.

Tony stood in the door was of the front room watching Charlie having fun giggling. Ziva and Abby were wrapping tinsel around her. "How is she doing?" Gibbs asked standing beside him.

Tony sighed, "Callum called the other day and they talked for a couple of hours. That seemed to help." Charlie let out a squeal of laughter which made Tony smile. Charlie was trying to get away from Abby tickling her. "Abs!" Abby looked around at him. He nodded toward Charlie and tapped his shoulders. Abby nodded.

Abby held Charlie's shoulders while Tony took hold of her legs. The lifted her up and placed her in the tree. Everyone laughed. Abby and Tony put her back on the ground and took the tinsel off her. Once the tree was decorated, Jen handed Charlie the angel to put on top of the tree. Tony lifted Charlie up so she could place the angel on the top.

"It's snowing!" Charlie shouted jumping out of her father's arms. She quickly put her shoes on then ran outside.

"Charlie. Jacket." Tony put his shoes on to take her jacket out to her.

Stepping out of the house a snowball hit his face. He whipped the snow from his face, Charlie was grinning at him. A snowball fight broke out between them, slowly the rest of the team join in, even Gibbs. Ziva was the only one who didn't join in but she did through a few snowballs at Tony.

***NCIS***

Everyone had to change since they were soaked from the snowball fight. It was getting late and almost time for Charlie to go to bed. They sat talking in the front room. Charlie sat on Tony's lap playing with his hands.

"What wrong?" Tony whispered in Charlie's ear.

"Candle." She whispered back.

"Jen do you have a big candle?" They all looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Yes, I'll go got you one." Jen left the room. They all continued to think he was crazy. She came back a moment later with a purple candle on a clear dish and a lighter.

"Thanks Jen and stop looking at me as if I'm crazy because I'm not." He took the items from Jen. Standing up he walked over to the mantelpiece and place the dish on top of it.

"What are you doing DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Charlie, why do we light a candle?" Tony asked Charlie.

"We light a candle to remember the people who can no longer be with us." Charlie said standing beside her father.

"Why do we remember them?" Charlie smiled think that Tony sounded like her Grandpa because he always asks that question.

"Christmas isn't about Santa leaving presents under the tree; it's about spending time with family and friends. When remember the ones who can't be with us because they will always be in our hearts." A tear tricked down her left cheek. Tony picked her up and gave her the lighter. Helping her get a flame; Charlie lit the candle reciting the same words she had done for years:

'_Every breath you take _

_Every move you make _

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take _

_I'll be watching you _

_Every signal day_

_Every word you say _

_Every game you play _

_Every night to stay _

_I'll be watching you.'_

All of them had tears on the eyes, even if they didn't know it. Gibbs thought about Shannon and Kelly. Jen thought about her father. Ducky thought about all the people who had been on his table though out the year. Abby remembered her parents. McGee, is grandfather who he looked up to. Ziva thought about her little sister, big brother and her mother. Tony remembered his mother who died when his was only one year older than Charlie. For the first time Charlie had some to remember. She thought about the only person she had lost- her mother. They all had someone could no longer be around but will always have a place in their hearts.

"That was lovely Charlie." Gibbs broke the silence.

"Thank you." She said hugging Tony.

"I didn't know you were religious Charlie." Abby commented.

Charlie shock her head but Tony spoke, "Her grandpa has always thought that people show grow up choosing what they want to believe in not what other people tell us to believe. That's how Lauren grew up and she wanted the same for Charlie." He sat back down on the sofa next to Ziva and wrapped an arm around her. Charlie produced a piece of paper and gave it to Tony.

"You sure you want me to say it?" Tony asked but she just shrugged.

"Say what?" McGee asked

"Grandpa tells me Twas the night before Christmas as my bedtime story so I wrote it down for Bibby."

"My dear I would be happy to tell you that poem."

"Thank you Ducky."

Everyone got comfort as Ducky began:

_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there…_

…_.He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle_

_But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sigh,_

"_Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"_

"Thank you, Duck." Charlie went up to him and gave him a hug.

"No problem, my dear." He replied.

"Say good night to everyone, Charlie." Tony told her. Charlie did as she was told and said good night. She went around the hugging them all as well.

"Daddy the words I said when I lit the candle. Do you think it's true?" Charlie asked as Tony tucked her in.

"Yes. I know your mom is watching over you making sure you are safe and keeping me on my toes." Charlie giggled. "I think your mom is very proud of you with the way you have handled all the change that has happened over the past three months. I'm also proud of you."

Charlie smiled trying not to cry, "I love you, Daddy." She whispered.

"I love you too, Princess." He gave her a kiss good night and left the room. "Right tomorrow if there is a knock at the door Charlie has to answer it." He informed everyone when he got back from tucking Charlie in.

"Why?" Jen asked

"Let's just say that sometimes dreams and wishes do come true." He smiled at them all and pulled Ziva closer to him.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. There will be another up date tomorrow. Please review.**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9 Smiles all round

Chapter 9- Smiles all round.

Charlie's eyes fluttered open. She looked at the clock on the bedside table. The displayed 09:37 in red numbers. Charlie got out of bed trying not to make a noise at walked towards the window. She could see something falling from the sky and hoped it was what she was thinking. Peeking through the curtains she saw thick clumps of snow fluttering towards the ground. It was the first time in two years; Charlie had seen snow on Christmas day.

Walking back over to the bed she reached for Tony and tapped him, "Daddy wake up, it's Christmas." She whispered. "Daddy, Ziva wake up."

"What time is it first?" Tony asked not even opening his eyes.

"09:41." She read the clock again.

"Really? I thought you would have been up at 6 am." Tony sat up causing Ziva to wake up.

"Merry Christmas Bibby, Merry Christmas Ziva."

"Merry Christmas Princess."

"Merry Christmas Tateleh."

"Can I wake everyone else up?"

"Sure but be nice about it." Tony told and she left the room.

By the time Ziva and Tony got out of bed Charlie had woken Abby and McGee who shared a bed and Ducky who was the only one who didn't share a bed with.

"Gibbs, Jen. It's time to wake up." Charlie said.

Gibbs opened his eyes and looked at her. She had a big smile on her face which reminded him of Kelly. However Kelly jumped up and down on the bed to get him and Shannon to wake up. "Merry Christmas, Charlie."

"Merry Christmas, Gibbs."

"Merry Christmas Charlie, Jethro." Jen tied her hair up into a messy bun before getting out of bed.

Charlie came skipping out of Jen's room with her and Gibbs in tow. They all made their way down stairs. Charlie's face lit up when she saw all of the presents under the tree. All of them dived into the presents. They would pass presents around if the found someone else's.

It had taken Charlie over an hour to open all her presents. She loved all of them. She got books, dolls, dolls accessorizes, movies, clothes, sports equipment and teddy bears. Everyone was talking to someone. The girls where helping Charlie take her new dolls put of the boxes that's when there was a knock at the door.

"Charlie, can you get the door please." Jen asked her.

Charlie answered the door without protest. She opened to find no one. Except there was an elderly man standing at the curb.

"Grandpa!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. She was only wearing her pj's but she didn't care. She ran straight to him. She jumped on him and hugged him as if she might wake up and find out it was only a dream.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." Callum held her close and kissed her in the head.

"Merry Christmas Grandpa." she smiled at him. "Where's Grandma?" Charlie looked around for her.

"In the house. She knocked on the door and stood at the side. Shall we go in, Grandma has your presents."

"Yeah but can you carry me I don't have any shoes on." He smiled than move her so he could carry her on his hip. "I thought you and Grandma weren't coming." She as they headed towards the house.

"Well Grandma got better quicker than we thought."

"Now you and Grandma can meet everyone, except Jimmy."

Callum put Charlie down. She ran over to her Grandma and gave her a hug and wished her merry Christmas and Callum went around everyone introduction himself. On the floor waiting for Charlie was a long rectangular box and a medium sized Santa sack. Charlie sat on the floor but didn't know where to start the long box or Santa sack. She decided to open the long box first. Ziva looked curiously at Tony when he and Callum covered their ears. When Charlie read to label on the box to find out what she got she screamed in excitement. Everyone looked to see what she had gotten.

"Are you going to get your dad to teach you how to play a keyboard?" Abby asked.

"He doesn't need to. I've been play the piano since I was three years old." Charlie informed everyone. "I had a white grand piano but it had to be sold."

"Awwww, why did you have to sell it?" Abby said

"It was huge and there was no way it would have fitted in daddy's apartment." Charlie dived into her Santa sack.

Jen and Ducky started on the Christmas dinner. The adults were talking and Charlie sat playing on her keyboard wearing her new head phones. Charlie had gotten three new song books but she was playing one of the songs she had memorised- Beethoven's 9th symphony aka Ode to joy.

"Are you going to play for us Charlie?" McGee asked.

Charlie bit her lip nervously, "It's not like you to be shy Charlotte-Ann." Callum was only one of three people Charlie was happy with them calling her by her full name.

"Ok." Charlie unplugged her ear phones and turned the volume up. Taking a deep breath in and she began.

When Charlie was little her mother won the piano in a compotation. Charlie loved it the moment she saw it. Her mother told her she could keep it was long as she learnt how to play it. Charlie got lessons and even Tony would teach her how to play a song. It had taken a while to learn the keys but once she learnt them she was fine. She found it easy to read music. Charlie would play the piano every day without fail. She had even played in school concerts. Tony had told her that if they got a new house or a bigger apartment in DC then he would by her a piano and she could always have a keyboard in the meantime.

Everyone clapped when she finished causing her to turn bright red. Tony sat down on the floor beside her and whispered something in her ear. Tony stretched out his fingers and moved over slightly so they both had half the keyboard each. They played together for everyone to hear. In the past only Lauren had seen them play together.

"Well for once your movie references have done some good, DiNozzo." Gibbs said clapping with the rest when they had finished.

"What movie is that from?" Ziva asked.

Tony was about to answer but Charlie beat him to it, "1988 movie Big starring Tom Hanks. The first part is a song called Heart and Soul and the second part is a song called Chopsticks."

"You're very good Charlie and you Tony." Jen commented.

"When the twins get older can I teach them to play the piano as well?" Charlie asked Ziva and Tony. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Would everyone like to head through to the dining room dinner is served." Ducky announced.

"What no bell Ducky." Tony joked in which only Charlie and Ziva didn't understand.

"I am not a butler, Anthony." Ducky replied.

***NCIS***

After dinner it was Tony's and McGee's job to clear the table. Once the table was cleared the table they re-joined the group. Tony stood in the door way like he did yesterday but it wasn't Gibbs who came to talk to him, it was Callum. For a moment they stood in silence watching Charlie teach Ziva a song in the keyboard.

"You have done a good job with her Tony." Tony looked at Callum a little shocked. They might not have seen eye to eye in the past but they both wanted what was best for Charlie. For Callum it was seeing her smile and laugh and he could tell Tony was doing a good job. Callum held out his hand for Tony to shake as a peace offering. Tony shook hand with him. Ann had been watching them as she talked to Ducky. "You're a great dad Tony. I have no doubt about that and you'll be great dad to our twins."

"Thanks Callum."

"Well we'd better be off; we have an early flight to catch in the morning."

Callum and Ann said their goodbyes to the team and thanked Jen for letting them stay for dinner. Callum was crutched down so he was eye level with Charlie.

"Thank you for my presents." Charlie said.

"You're every welcome." Callum told her.

"Will I see you in the summer?" She asked. When Callum called her -after he told her they might not make it for Christmas- he said that since things had changed that it would be a bad thing to start new traditions.

"Yes, your dad and I have already discussed that. Plus you're my lucky charm." That made Charlie smile. "I want you to do something for me Charlotte-Ann."

"What?"

"Keep smiling." She knew what he meant. She was also sure her dad had talked to him about her silent treatment over the past week.

"I promise." She held out her right pinkie finger, he locked his around hers. She hugged him goodbye, "I love you, Grandpa."

"I love you too." He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. Then he stood up.

Charlie went over to her Grandma, "I love you Grandma." They hugged.

"I love you too. Be good."

"I will." She smiled up at her Grandma.

Charlie watched her Grandparents drive away before she closed the front door. She went back into the front room and continued to teach Ziva her favourite song- Hoppipolla by Sigur Ros. For the rest of the evening they all talked to one another. Charlie had fallen asleep happily across Ziva and Abby as they talked with Jen about Ziva's pregnancy. Tony took her to bed but she woke up slightly when he placed her in the bed.

"Did you know they were coming?" She asked fighting her eyes to stay open.

"Yes, your Grandpa called yesterday saying that your Grandma had gotten better and they were in DC. I thought it would be a nice surprise for you." He told her.

"It was. Thank you for my presents that weren't from Santa."

"You're welcome. Good night, Princess." Tony gave her a kiss and left the room.

* * *

**Another update will come tomorrow.**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10 New Year, New beginning

Chapter 10- New Year, New beginning.

Tony sat behind Ziva massaging her back. After an event full Christmas they were spending New Year's Eve just the three of them. Charlie was sitting on the floor rubbing Pippa's tummy. They had 'The wizard of Oz' on but no one was really waiting it.

"I think this year is going to be a great year." Tony whispered to Ziva.

"I know. There's going to be so many changes." Ziva smiled at him. "Are you still on track on getting the house finished for Charlie's birthday?"

"Yip, it's starting to look really good."

"Good. It means we still have enough time to get the nursery ready for the girls." Ziva rubbed her bump.

***NCIS***

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One Happy New Year!" The three of them shouted in unison. Tony held Charlie on his hip as the hugged. Ziva and Tony gave Charlie a kiss on her cheeks at the same time then they kissed. Charlie covered her eyes with hand so she didn't have to watch them.

"This is going too been good year." Charlie said.

"Oh!" Ziva said putting both hands on her bump

"What! What's wrong!?" Tony asked sounding panicked.

"I felt a kick; I think they agree with Charlie." Ziva took Tony's hand and placed it in her bump where she felt the kick.

It took a couple of minutes before there was another one, "Wow! Does it hurt?"

"No, it kind of tickles. I've felt them move before, that was like having dragonflies in my stomach but it's the first time they have kicked."

"Butterflies, it's like butterflies in my stomach."

"Butterfly, dragonfly both are incest's with wings. Charlie would you like to feel the twins kick?"

"Yes please." Ziva did the same thing she did with Tony but the twins kicked quicker. "That feels funny." Charlie giggled the yawned.

"Come on Charlie let's get up to bed." Tony carried her through to room. When he tucked her in she was already starting to fall asleep.

***NCIS***

Tony and Ziva were in bed talking about baby names.

"Do you want them to have Hebrew names?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, if that is fine with you. I did think about giving them the names Taliyah or Rivka but it would be too weird saying them."

"Yes I'm fine with them having a Hebrew name, that's why I asked. I've had a look online and I've found a few nice names. There's Tamara, Eva, Mara, Grace and Aleeza."

"I like those names. I also like Naomi, Eliza, Bella, Shona, Jamie and Sara."

"They are nice names." Tony kissed her on the neck. "What you thinking about?" He moved down and started kissing her shoulder.

"Us living together and bring up our twins and Charlie. It's something I thought would never happen. If you had told me last year that I- an Israeli Officer- would be dating you let alone living with you and have your babies. Also having Charlie in my life, I would have never believed you." Ziva rubbed her bump happily. "I do have one concern though, my father." Ziva looked down and felt like crying. '_Dam hormones!' _she thought.

"We can handle him. I won't tell anything happen to you or our girls." He held her close to him.

"Tony, what if he wants me back in Israel." Their eye contact locked.

"I won't let him." Ziva kissed him knowing he meant it. She knew Tony would let anything to happen to her or his three girls. "Marry me, Ziva." She looked at him bit shocked thinking, _'did he really just ask me to marry him.'_ "I know that we have been together for less than a year but I don't care. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life make you and our kids happy."

"Yes! Yes, Tony! I'll marry you." They kissed passionately until they had run out of oxygen.

Tony got out of bed and went over to the dresser. He rummaged around in the top drawer once he found what he was looking for he want back over to Ziva hold the object behind is back. Sitting in front of her he held out a red velvet box. Ziva gasped when she opened the box. Inside was a ring, it had a gold band and one good sized diamond which sat in top of the band. "It's beautiful, Tony." She whispered as he placed it on her finger.

"Just like you then." He kissed her softly on the lips, "It was my mom's engagement ring. It's probably the decent thing my father ever gave me. I've been planning to ask you for the past few weeks but could find the right moment or work out what to say. I also wanted to be traditional and ask your father for you hand in marriage but I went the next best thing."

"You asked Gibbs if you could marry me." Tony nodded. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her hip. "You asking Gibbs for his permission to marry me is the loveliest think anyone has ever done for me. I love you."

"I love you too."

***NCIS***

Ziva went to wake up Charlie as Tony started on breakfast. Ziva woke up wanting pancakes with ice-cream with toffee sauce. Ziva opened Charlie's door and Pippa lifted her head up seeing who it was then lowered her head back down seeing it was Ziva. Ziva patted her head as she sat on the edge of the bed. Charlie was sleeping in her side and Ziva could see her face because of her hair. Ziva gently brushed the hair behind Charlie's ear. Charlie began to stir. Ziva sat a watched her wake up.

"Morning Tateleh." Ziva smiled at her.

"Morning Ziva." Charlie sat up and gave her a hug. When they separated from the hug Charlie noticed the ring on Ziva's finger. "I like you ring."

"Thank you. Your dad gave it to me when I said I would marry him." Charlie eyes lit up.

"Came I be a flower girl." Charlie bounced up and down on her bed.

"Of course you can." Ziva giggled at Charlie's delight.

Charlie ran out of her room going through to the kitchen. She ran straight into Tony with delight, "Ziva said I can be a flower girl."

"I'll take it your happy about Ziva and I getting married." Tony said and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Now we just got to tell the team." Ziva said sitting down at the table. She rested her hands on where the twins were kicking.

"Why don't we ask them out for lunch?" Tony placed Ziva's breakfast in front of her.

"Sure, call them after breakfast though." She told him.

Tony nodded, "What do you want with your pancakes, Charlie?"

"Strawberries, bananas and toffee sauce please." Charlie moved her buster seat so she could sit at the table next to Ziva.

After breakfast Tony called everyone in the team, "They are meeting us at the café down the street though Ducky and Palmer can't make it. When I called McGee I heard music in the background but could really make it out but when I called Abby the same music was playing."

"So they were in the same place when you called there could be many reasons for that." Ziva sat in the sofa with her legs lying across Tony's lap so he could massage her feet.

"I would agree with you if they hadn't shared a bed at Christmas." He told her.

"I saw Aunt Abby and Uncle Timmy kissing in the lab before Christmas." Charlie chipped in. She had only recently started calling the team her aunts and uncles. Ziva and Tony smirked at each other.


	11. Chapter 11 We're getting married

**Hey **

**I'm glad everyone is liking this story. I'm breaking rule six and apologize for any spelling mistakes. English might be my first language but was my worse subject at school. I would like to say a special thanks to Danceroftheflames you made my day by saying I'm a great writer means alot so Thanks.**

**Enjoy this chapter and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter 11- We're getting married.

Jen, Gibbs, McGee and Abby sat waiting for Tony, Ziva and Charlie to arrive. They sat talking about that they did last night to bring in the bells. When Tony, Ziva and Charlie arrived, Tony ordered two hot chocolates – one with squishy cream and marshmallows the other with just squishy cream- and a coffee for himself.

"Why are we here Tony? McGee asked when they arrived at the table.

"Ziva and I have something to tell youse." Tony said.

"We are getting married." Ziva told them. Abby screamed with joy causing everyone in the café to look at them.

Abby gave Ziva and Tony a hug as did everyone else but they didn't try to crush their bones.

"Thank you." Ziva whispered to Gibbs as they hugged.

"What for?" Gibbs had an idea what she was thanking him for.

"For telling Tony you gave him permission to marry me."

"No problem." They separated and took the seats at the table.

"Tony, why are you smirking at me? It's creepy." McGee told him.

"Apparently I'm not the only one who breaks the rules." McGee's eyes widen and Tony nodded to Charlie who was talking to Gibbs.

"Who's breaking the rules?" Abby asked and everyone else listened to the conversation.

"You." Tony blankly put it.

"No I'm not!" Abby didn't sound convincing when she said it.

"What rules?" Charlie asked blowing on her hot chocolate.

"I have a set of rules." Gibbs informed her, "What rule is Abby breaking?"

"12." Ziva said.

"What's rule #12." Charlie was getting a bit confused.

"Never date someone you work with." Tony wasn't sure if she would understand if he had said co-worker.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked.

"But you work with Ziva so doesn't that mean you broke rule #12. Does dating mean kissing?"

"Why do you ask Charlie?" Jen asked her.

"I saw you and Uncle Gibbs kissing on Christmas day and you weren't standing under mistletoe." Charlie smiled at her. Jen turned bright red.

"Does this mean everyone at this table part for Charlie had broken rule #12." Ziva asked trying not to laugh at Jen.

"I bet Jimmy and Ducky are going to be wishing they were here." Tony said causing everyone to laugh except Charlie who was still a bit lost.

"Ducky already knows." Charlie said.

"Knows what?" Tony asked.

"I told him I saw Aunt Abby and Uncle Timmy kissing in the lab and again when I saw Auntie Jen and Uncle Gibbs kissing on Christmas day."

"Are you sure you don't want to an agent Charlie?" Jen asked remembering what she said the last time Jen told her she would be a good agent.

"No, I still want to be a gambler. Grandpa saying I'm quite good at reading people and that's why I can tell what Daddy is lying."

"Where did you learn to read people?" Gibbs asked her.

"Grandpa taught me when he was teaching me how….." Charlie stopped mid-sentence realising she had said too much.

"It's alright Charlie, I know."

"You know what DiNozzo." Gibbs asked.

"That Charlie knows who to play poker and various other carded games after there was a blackout in New York and she and Callum got stuck in traffic so played cards to pass the time." Tony had eye contact with Charlie the whole it. "I also know that Charlie is quite good going by the box of sweets she keeps under her bed."

"You know how to play poker." Abby sounded a little shocked.

Charlie bit her lip not knowing if she should answer, "Yeah but I've never played for money."

***NCIS***

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Charlie asked as he tucked her in.

"Of course you can."

"Do you think Ziva would like to be my new mommy?" She looked down at her hand and played with thumbs.

"I'm sure Ziva would be more than happy to be your mom. Would you like me to ask her?" Charlie nodded, "Charlie what made ask?"

"There's a girl in my class Lucy. She has two moms and two dads. I don't really have a mommy and I would really like one and I love Ziva like my mommy." Charlie explained softly.

"Ok. Good night, love you Princess" He kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room.

"Love you, Daddy."

He was Ziva standing beside the door but out of sight so Charlie couldn't see she was listening. Tony saw tears forming in her eyes. Tony took her hand and led her through to their bedroom since they had more privacy in there than in the living room. He sat her on the bed as he knelt in front of her. He brushed away her tears.

"Did you hear what Charlie said?" She nodded, "Then why are you crying."

"I love Charlie as if she was mine. I have thought about what it would be like if Charlie started calling me mom but then I think about Lauren. I don't want Charlie to forget her since she is her birth mom and I wouldn't feel right if she forgot Lauren."

"She won't forget Lauren because she a box of old photos and I know Callum and Ann talks about Lauren to Charlie. So she won't forget her. Charlie could ways call you ima since I have no doubt that's what the twins will call you."

"I would like that." Ziva smiled and whipped away her tears.

"Why don't you go tell her then? She won't be a sleep yet."

Ziva got up and went through to Charlie's room. When she sat in the bed Charlie opened her eyes to see who it was since Pippa was already lying at the bottom of the bed. Charlie smiled at her.

"Charlie I would happy to be your mom. I was thinking you could call me ima if you want, so you and the twins can call me the same name." Ziva explained.

"I would like that very much." Charlie hugged her new mom.

Ziva smiled at her as tears of joy trickled down her cheeks, "Good night, love you Tateleh."

"Good night, I love you Ima." Ziva kissed her in the top of her head then left the room.


	12. Chapter 12 Unhappy phone call

Chapter 12-Unhappy phone call.

Ziva was sitting in the bullpen by herself. He boys had been called out to a scene. She had been out of the field for almost 4 weeks. She had gotten a phone call which got her really pissed off. She thought about other thinks to distract her from the call she also wanted to be calm before Tony got back. She wanted to talk to him about it tonight at home but if he was she angry he would ask questions. She mainly thought about how it was only 36 days until Tony's deadline for them to move into the house. The only reason she know it was 36 days was the fact that Charlie had started counting down the days to her birthday which happened to be the same day they move into the house. Thinking about Charlie seemed to calm her. Her and Charlie's relationship was growing stronger every day. Ziva always had this warm feeling when Charlie called her ima. Ziva also thought about how great Charlie was going to be as a big sister. Charlie had asked if she could help take care of them when they were born since she would be starting her school holidays and she would also be back from Vegas before Tony had to go back to work. She and Tony walked about when they should get married. They both agreed to after the twins were born. They also liked the idea of having their three girls walk down the aisle together as flower girls.

The boys got back from the crime scene and Tony could tell there was something wrong but was going to ask her about it at home. The case was a dead petty officers wife who was found by a neighbour. She was strangled but Ducky was going to confirm that in autopsy. The husband was deployed and had been for the past 3 months. Neighbours said they would frequently see a white female, late twenties early thirties, when the husband was away but had never meet her. The wife had to a neighbour that she was a friend from school.

Later in the day ducky confirmed that she was strangled. The team where having trouble finding this friend. Until McGee found that the wife-Susan- had two phones registered in her name and the second one didn't belong to the husband. The second cell had lot of texts and calls that were received and sent at all times of the day and all to one number. Susan was killed by her best friend and lover Gabby after they got into a fight about Susan not telling her husband that she was leaving him.

"Right go home." Gibbs called as he walked through the bull pen heading to the Directors office.

"Zi, I'll be right back just need to ask Abby something." Ziva sat back down and waited for him.

"Abby can you do me a favour?" Tony asked walking into her Lab. He didn't have to shout since there was no loud music because Abby was also packing up to leave.

"Anything for you Tony." She smiled at him.

"Could you take Charlie to night? Ziva has been distracted all day and it might be something Charlie doesn't need to hear."

"I'll take her tonight. I'll pick her up from Johanna's and I'll wash her school clothes for tomorrow so you and Ziva can have the whole night together."

"Thank you Abby." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

The drive home was quite, Ziva stared out of the window. When they did go in the direction to Johanna's, Ziva knew that Tony knew something was bugging her. Walking up to the apartment they still didn't speak just held hands.

"Zi, Tell me what's wrong." He said the second the door was closed.

Ziva sat down on the sofa and looked up at him, "Where's Charlie?" She wanted to change the subject; she wasn't ready to talk about the call.

"Abby is taking her for the night and don't try to change the subject." He sat down on the coffee table in front of her.

"My father called. He knows I'm pregnant." Tony could hear the anger in Ziva's voice.

"Does he know I'm the father?" Tony wasn't sure if he wanted an answer.

"I don't know, he didn't say but you can ask him on Saturday."

"What?"

"He's coming here. He wants me to have dinner with him then."

"You're not going." He was starting to get angry.

"I have to go. He said he won't leave until we have talked."

"Get him to NCIS. Stick him in interrogation and talk to him from the observation room." Tony started pacing the room.

"I'm having dinner with him. You can either come or not it doesn't matter I'm going." Ziva tried to walk away but Tony grabbed her hand.

"No you're not! You getting stressed isn't good for you or the girls!" He yelled but not at Ziva intentionally. He was angry at Eli.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She yelled back at him. She pulled her hand out of his and stormed off to their room, slamming the door behind her.

***NCIS***

Tony had been sitting in the living room for the past two hours whilst Ziva was in their bedroom. Tony got up and went to talk to Ziva. The room was dark when he opened the door. He could make out Ziva lying at the side of the bed that was the furest away from the door and she had her back to the door. He closed the door and walked around the bed so he could see her face. She was sleeping but Tony could see that she had been crying. She made patches around her eyes and streak marks down her cheek from the tears. She had her head resting on one arm and the other laid on her bump. Tony sat on the floor beside the bed and placed his hand on her bump. He looked at Ziva to see if she had woken up.

"Hey baby girls it's daddy." He said softly. It wasn't the first time he had talked to the twins. In fact he and Ziva talked to them quite a bit as they wanted them to know their voices before they were born, "Daddy's sorry for shouting earlier it's just your mommy's father, I don't really like him. I don't want to see her get upset because it hurts me to see her sad. I know he won't be happy with me being your daddy and asking mommy to marry me. But the quicker we see him the quicker he can go back to Israel. I love youse so so so so much, be good for mommy and don't kick her all night." He got up grabbing a blanket from the bottom of the bed and left the room.

Ziva heard everything Tony said. She had expected him to join her in bed. She turned over and looked at the door. She could hear him trying to get comfortable on the sofa.

"Tony." She said when she walked into the living room.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep." He sat up as she walked over to him.

"No, I'm sorry. I know your trying to do what's best."

"I'm the one who is sorry Zi, I shouted at you first." Tony stood up and held her close to him.

"Come to bed Tony." Ziva held out her hand for him to take. Taking her hand she led them to the bedroom.

* * *

**Will Ziva have dinner with Eli? You'll have to read my update I'll post tomorrow.**

**Please review **

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13 Meet the inlaws

**Hey **

**So is Ziva going to have dinner with Eli? I'll have to read this chapter and find out. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Still the same.**

* * *

Chapter 13- Meet the in-laws

"Zi, please relax." However she continued to pace, she had been pacing all day worried about dinner, "Sit down Ziva or I'm cancelling this farce we're calling a dinner." Ziva reluctantly sat down. Not only was Ziva's father going to be there but DiNozzo senior was going too.

Anthony Sr called the day before saying he would be in town for a couple of days and asked Junior out for dinner. Tony thought it would be to get it over a done with. Ziva was fine with Anthony Sr coming but they did have a disagreement about weather or no Charlie should come with him. Charlie wanted to go when she found out Anthony Sr was going. Ziva thought that if Eli did have a heart and want to be part of the twin's life, he and Charlie should meet. Tony didn't want Charlie there because he didn't trust Eli. When Gibbs hear Eli was coming he was with Tony, he didn't trust Eli either. Gibbs got Jen to pull some strings and they managed to rent out a whole restaurant for the night. Gibbs got cameras- that where equipped to pick you sound- installed inside and outside of the restaurant. He was also having agents positioned outside and he and McGee would be inside. That was when Tony agreed that Charlie could go as well.

Ziva and Charlie were sitting on the sofa waiting for Tony to finishes getting ready. Charlie was wearing a simple blue dress; it was dark blue at the top then got lighter. Ziva was also wearing a dress that was deep purple and showed off her bump. Tony finally came out of the bedroom in a blue shirt and black dress trousers.

"Ready?" Tony asked them.

"Yes, we were waiting on you." She smirked at him. He held out a hand to help her up.

He looked at her, "You look beautiful." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"What about me?" Charlie added.

"You look very pretty too, Princess." Charlie smiled up at her father.

Gibbs was waiting for them at the car. He said he would drive the too and from the restaurant. Ziva sat in the back with Charlie. The drive a quiet and Gibbs could have cut the tension with his knife. Arriving at the restaurant Gibbs opened the car door for Charlie and Tony opened the car door for Ziva.

"You ok?" Tony asked Ziva as they walked into the restaurant.

"I'm nervous but I don't know why I should be. I'm an adult I can do or be with whoever I want." Ziva took Tony's hand to calm her nerves. He squeezed her hand to reassure her he was with her.

McGee was talking to Charlie as they moved towards the table. Charlie pointed to at the door signalling someone had arrived.

Tony turned around, "Hey dad." Tony walked over to him and shook hand with him. Ziva follow but hug Anthony Sr.

"Junior, it's nice you see you and you Ziva. Congratulations to both of youse. I'm glad you found someone." He patted his sons back as they walked to the table.

"Thanks dad." Tony tried to think about the last time his father had been so kind.

"What no hug Charlotte?" Charlie smirked at him and tilted her head to one side. Then she went up to him.

"Hi Senior." She looked up at him when they separated from the hug. He held out both hands, she high fived them both then he did the same thing to her. Then he took her right hand and spun her around. Tony looked surprised. He knew that they knew each other but didn't know they had their own hand shake.

Anthony Sr sat down next to Charlie and ordered a brandy, "So Ziva, do you know what you are having."

"We are having twin girls."

"A house full of ladies, good luck son." He joked and Tony and Ziva laughed. "Are you looking forward to being a big sister, Charlotte?"

"Yeah, Ima said I can teach them to play the piano and they are going to be bigger baseball fans than basketball fans, like me." Charlie smiled at her dad, "Oh, did you the game last month, Senior?"

Senior and Charlie stared a conversation about baseball. "Why does Charlie call your dad Senior?" Ziva asked.

"He calls her Charlotte. They made a deal, he calls her Charlotte and she calls him Senior. Callum is the one only who calls her Charlotte-Ann. Ann calls her Charlotte. They are the only three people Charlie is happy with being called Charlotte instead of Charlie. She says that they only call her Charlotte is because they are old." Ziva giggled at the last part.

"They are all her grandparents." Tony hadn't realised that since Anthony Sr had only found out the Charlie was her granddaughter when Lauren and Anthony Sr had always called her Charlotte.

Tony was about to comment but Eli walked in. Tony nodded to the door making Ziva turn around. Ziva walked over to her father, "Shalom Aba."

"Shalom Ziva." He gave her a kiss on both cheeks, "You look well."

"I am. You look good too." She smiled at him. Ziva walked back to the table, "You remember Tony."

Tony stood up and shook hands with him, "It's good to see you again." They had meet 4 years ago when he came to DC for a conference. Tony knew Eli disliked him from moment they first met. "Director Eli David this is my father Anthony DiNozzo Senior and ….."

"She had to go to the bathroom." Anthony Sr shook hands without breaking eye contact with Eli. As they sat down they still didn't break eye contact. They wanted to see who held the most power. They broke eye contact when Charlie returned. Charlie stood beside Ziva.

Charlie held out her hand, "I'm Charlotte but everyone calls me Charlie. It's nice to meet you." Tony was impressed how calm she was. Charlie was normally nervous about meet new people.

"Nice to meet you too Charlie, I'm Eli." He shook her hand. He was impressed by the fact that she introduced herself as in his experience not a lot of girls have the courage to do so. "So Ziva how far gone are you?" Charlie took her seat across from Eli.

"A few days short of 22 weeks." She told him.

"Do you know what you are having?"

"Twin girls." She smiled at him.

"Do you have names picked out?" Anthony Sr asked.

"We have some in mind but haven't finalised any yet." Tony said.

"And they are Hebrew names Aba." Ziva could tell that he was going to ask.

"What's my name?" Charlie asked confusing everyone at the table, Gibbs could but giggle a little at her.

"What to do you mean Charlie." Ziva asked her.

"Well is Charlotte-Ann Italian, Spanish, French, American or Hebrew?" Everyone looked at Tony hoping he knew.

"Charlotte is French and Ann is Hebrew would you like me to tell you the origin of your surnames."

"No, I already know DiNozzo is Italian and McKenzie is Scottish." Charlie said as dinner was served.

"Will your daughters be having your surname Ziva?" Eli asked.

"They are having both your names." Ziva answered.

"So they will be DiNozzo David." It wasn't a question; Eli was demanding that's what it would be.

"No. They will be David DiNozzo." Ziva knew this would make her father angry but he was just going to have to live with it.

Silence fell the only noise was the clatter of forks and knives against the plates. It was Anthony Sr who broke the silence by asking a question that made everyone wish he hadn't. "So Junior when is the big day?" Tony felt like his eyes might pop out of his skull in shock horror.

"What does he mean by big day?" Eli was furious.

"Tony and I are getting married." Ziva was prepared to fight Eli about this.

"No you're NOT! He is Jewish let alone an Israeli. He is no good for you." Eli pounded his hand down on the table.

"Don't dare speak about my son like that!" Anthony Sr shouted.

"I will speak about him how I like! I bet the only reason he is marrying her is because he got her pregnant. I bet he expects Ziva to bring up that girl as well. No doubt she was a mistake from some slapper he slept with." Eli shouted back.

"Genug!" Ziva shouted standing, "I love Tony and he loves me and we are not getting married because I'm pregnant. We are getting married because we want to spend the rest of our lives together. If you are not happy then you don't have to be part of my life or my families. Also Charlie wasn't a mistake. She lost her mother last year and I love her as if she was mine, she even calls me Ima. Something I thought I would never be called. Come on Tony we are leaving." She turned towards Tony, "Where's Charlie?"

No one had seen her leave they were listening to what Ziva had to say to her father. McGee appeared room the direction of the toilets. He was carrying Charlie, who was crying into her shirt. Ziva walked up to McGee and took Charlie. At the point she didn't care that she wasn't supposed to carry Charlie. Charlie clung to Ziva as they left the restaurant. Charlie made sure she wasn't putting too much pressure on her Ima's baby bump. Tony followed behind with his father and McGee.

"I hope you're happy with yourself." Gibbs said then walked out of the restaurant.

Gibbs drove the car to NCIS with Tony in a passenger seat; McGee was in the back with Ziva and Charlie. Charlie was sitting on her lap still crying. Anthony Sr had a car waiting for him outside the restaurant. Tony told him they would talk tomorrow and they parted ways.

"I want you in a safe house for tonight at least." Gibbs told Ziva and Tony when they reached the bull pen. Ziva just wanted to take Charlie home but nodded, she had no energy to fight Gibbs.

Gibbs left to go and talk to Jen leaving Ziva, Tony, McGee and Charlie in the bull pen. Charlie had fallen sleep in Ziva's embrace. Ziva continued to rock her back a forth. "Tony." She whispered loud enough for him to hear him and quite enough not to disturb Charlie. "Can you take Charlie; I need to go to the bathroom."

"You ok?" He asked lifting Charlie off her lap.

"Yeah. I just need to pee." Tony could read her like a book since she got pregnant.

He sat Charlie in his chair, "Tim watch her."

Tony followed Ziva to the bathroom. He found her standing at the sinks trying not to cry. Tony walked up to her and held her close to him. "I'm sorry, Tony. I'm so sorry." She muttered into his chest.

"What have you to be sorry about? I'm proud of you for standing up to your father." He cupped Ziva's face and looked straight into her eyes.

"If I told him I would have dinner with then none of this would have happened."

"Like you said if you hadn't go he would have stayed until he talked to you. That would have put you under so much stress and would have made our girls stress as well. You've had dinner with him and now he can go back to Israel." Tony kissed Ziva on the top of her head.

* * *

**Genug means enough in Hebrew.**

**I'm still thinking of names for the twins so if you have any suggestions please tell me.**

**Another up date will come tomorrow **

**xx **


	14. Chapter 14 After the storm

**Hey **

**so some people have said the Genug is German but the site I looked on said it was Hebrew. Genug could be both but of it isn't Hebrew sorry. Can you please give me so baby names.**

* * *

Chapter 14 - After the storm.

Tony stood in the door away of the main bedroom at the safe house. Ziva was asleep on the bed with Charlie next to her. Ziva had an arm draped across Charlie as if she was protecting her. Charlie was curdled up to Ziva and had a hand resting on her bump.

He watched them sleep for a while before returning to the table in the kitchen. Gibbs handed him a cup of coffee and sat across from him.

"Zi blames herself for what happened." Tony told Gibbs taking a sip of coffee, "She should though, it not her fault and no matter how many times I tell her, she doesn't believe me. Also what she said to Eli is true." Gibbs nodded as a sign for him to continue. "I love her so much and I'm not marrying because I got her pregnant. Before Lauren died, even though our relationship was a secret I did think that I would one day marry her."

"DiNozzo tomorrow when Charlie wakes up, she may still be a little upset but she'll tell Ziva that it wasn't her fault and Ziva will stop stressing. Trust me."

"Thanks boss. Ziva and I were going to ask Charlie some time but I think it might be best to wait a little longer." he stared down at his coffee.

"What were you going to asked her?"

"If she would like to change her name from DiNozzo McKenzie to McKenzie DiNozzo, since the twins will be DiNozzo and Ziva wants to change her last name to DiNozzo when we get married. She still going to be David at work so there not two DiNozzo's because that could get very confusing."

***NCIS***

Ziva laid awake watching Charlie sleep. Charlie looked to peaceful to her. Tony had slept on the other side of Charlie but he was in the kitchen making breakfast. Ziva felt one of the twins kicked and since Charlie had a hand resting on Ziva's bump, Charlie woke up.

"Morning Tateleh. Did you sleep ok?" Ziva asked stocking her thumb down Charlie's cheek.

"Yes. When can we go home?" Charlie moved closed to Ziva.

"I don't know but I hope it's soon." Ziva kissed Charlie on the top of her head, "Shall we go and get some breakfast before daddy eats it all." Charlie giggled as she nodded.

Charlie climbed over Ziva to get over the bed. Ziva found this strange since she could have gone the other way it was quicker. Charlie stood at the side of the bed with both hands out to help Ziva up. Ziva smile then took hold of Charlie's hands. Charlie kept a hold of one of Ziva's hands as they walked through to the kitchen. McGee and Abby were sitting at the table and Tony was standing over the cooked making French toast.

"Morning sleepy head." Abby said as Ziva and Charlie came into the kitchen.

"Moring Abby, McGee." Ziva walked over to Tony. He gave her a kiss as her morning greeting.

"Morning Aunt Abby, Uncle Timmy." Charlie hugged them both before talking a seat at the table. Tony looked around at her wondering where his morning greeting was. Charlie looked up at him, "Oh! Morning Daddy." They all giggled. "Where's Uncle Gibbs?"

"Coffee run." Abby told her. Gibbs came through the door at that point with Jen.

"Morning Uncle Gibbs, Aunt Jen." Charlie said cheerfully.

"How is it that she remembers to greet everyone else automatically but not me?" Tony mumbled to himself.

Gibbs handed McGee and Tony a cup of Coffee, Abby got a Caf-Pow and Ziva and Charlie got a hot chocolate. Tony placed a pile of French toast in the middle of the table.

"Has he left?" Ziva asked the question everyone – apart from Charlie- wanted to ask.

"He is at the Israeli embassy." Gibbs informed her.

"Ziva have you ever thought about becoming an official NCIS agent?" Jen asked her.

"I didn't think I could since I'm not an American citizen."

"Once you are married to Tony then you could." Jen said. Tony and Ziva both looked at each other.

"Abby could you take Charlie into the other room. Gibbs packed some movies can you put one on for her." Abby nodded knowing this wasn't a conversation Charlie had to hear. Charlie went back through to the bedroom with a plate of French toast and Abby.

Once Ziva made sure Charlie was out of ear shot, "Do you think he will try and get me back to Israel?"

"It's a possibility but he would have to act quickly." Gibbs told her. She could tell that he wasn't going to let that happen.

"What do you mean by quickly?" Tony was concerned about this.

"Once Ziva reaches a certain amount of weeks then it won't be practical for her to fly." Jen said, "Most airlines would let pregnant women fly after 28 weeks especially if the woman is carrying more than one child like Ziva."

"Unless he doesn't use a commercial airline." McGee pointed out.

"Not helping McGee!" Tony kicked him under the table.

"He's right though Tony. It would be much more risker to fly me commercial. We could always get married now Tony." Ziva looked at Tony.

"I thought you wanted to wait until after the twins were born." Tony knew why she was say this but he could see she really didn't want to. She wanted to wait for the twins to be born first.

"I know. I just don't trust my father." Ziva said.

***NCIS***

Gibbs, Jen and McGee went back to headquarters. Gibbs let Abby stay at the safe house but made her promise that if a case come up she had to go back to headquarters and Jen would swap with her. Ziva and Charlie were in the bedroom with Abby while Tony was in the living room. Tony sat think about what would happen if Eli took Ziva away. Abby came out of the bedroom, Tony quickly whipped away the tears that managed to escape. Abby sat down beside him.

"Everything is going to be alright." Abby said to him.

"We don't know that Abby." He replied.

"Don't think like that Tony."

"I can't stop thinking like that Abs, with Eli anything good ever happens. Just like when he asked her back for the summer years ago. She was almost killed by the bomb in Morocco." Tony spoke so only Abby could hear him.

Abby Gibbs' slapped Tony, "Don't! Nothing like that will happen to her so stop thinking about. All you have to think about is Ziva and your girls. Say or think all that again I'll tell Gibbs to head slap you into next year." Abby glared at him. "Now Ziva what's ice-cream so you go and keep her and Charlie and I'll go get the ice-cream." Abby got up and hugged him before leaving.

Tony got off the sofa and went to check on them. Ziva laid against the back board rubbing her bump with one hand and stroking Charlie's hair with the other. Charlie had her head resting on Ziva's lap. Charlie was starting to drop off. Ziva looked up and smiled at him. She beckoned him over. Tony raised Charlie's body and slid under her. Tony held Ziva's hand that was rubbing her bump.

"It's going to be alright isn't Tony?" Ziva looked straight into his eyes.

"I hope so Zi, I hope so." He stocked his thumb over her knuckles.

***NCIS***

Gibbs came into the safe house around 1900 that evening. Tony and Ziva were cuddled up on the sofa talking. Charlie was at dinner table drawing.

"Ziver, your father left in a flight to Tel Aviv an hour ago." Gibbs patted her shoulder, "Have you thought about getting married now instead of later."

"Yes boss. We want to wait and if Eli wants a fight we'll give him one." Tony answered.

"We don't want to change our plans just because my father isn't happy with what I want out of my life." Ziva told him.

"Are you sure you're in the right position for a fight." Gibbs gave him is famous stare.

"No, but that's why I'm doing the fighting." Gibbs was proud of Tony.

"Well you have me and the rest of the team on your side Ziver. I also came around to tell youse that you can go home. I've alright had McGee sweep your apartment and the house."

"Thanks Boss." Tony helped Ziva up so they could pack their thinks so they could go home.


	15. Chapter 15Family day out

**Hey **

**Thanks for the reviews. I've realised that on this site not all of the reviews are appearing but just to tell you I am getting them via e-mail. :D**

**Enjoy and there will be another up date tomorrow and please review at the end of the chapter.**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter 15- Family day out

It was the Saturday before Charlie's birthday. Charlie had always gotten to choose between a party or a day out. Charlie decided on having a day out like she had for the previous three years. Charlie had been dying to go to the Zoo. Tony and Ziva had gotten the day off so even if a case came up they didn't have to go in. Tony also had something planned for that evening which Charlie didn't know about.

"You ready to go?" Tony asked Charlie.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" Charlie had been hyper all morning.

"Let's go then." Tony held the door open for her and Ziva.

On the way to the Zoo Charlie talked about all of the animals she wanted to say. Arriving at the Zoo Charlie couldn't get out of the car quick enough. Since Eli went back to Israel Ziva hadn't heard anything from him. Her and Tony both had times where they thought Eli might try something but nothing had happened. The whole team worried a lot about Ziva as she could get really stressed at times but Charlie always seemed to change that. Charlie was a distraction for her, Tony could tell that spending a lot of time in the office by herself didn't help but he couldn't change that.

Going around the Zoo Charlie would press herself up against the glass as if she was trying to get into the enclosure. Ziva and Tony would stand behind her holding hands. When they got to the Meerkat enclosure one of them came up to the glass. Charlie tapped on the glass softly so not to scare him. The Meerkat stared following Charlie's hand say she moved it for left to right.

"I think Charlie has made a new friend." Tony whispered to Ziva.

"You know what she is going to ask next don't you." Ziva whispered back.

"That she wants one." Ziva nodded "Then we'll get her one." Ziva looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "I'd get a soft toy one Zi. Did you really think I would let her have a meerkat?"

"It's just the way you said it." Ziva elbowed him in the ribs.

Charlie was fascinated by all the animals; she would read all the fact guides at the side of the enclosures and Tony would sometimes read them for her. Tony was starting to think she might start wanting to go something to do with animals when she's old instead of gambling.

"Charlie, you are a loud to pick three things as part of your birthday present." Tony told her when they got to the gift shop.

Charlie spent half an hour going around the gift shop deciding what to get. In the end she got an encyclopaedia of animals, a snow globe that had different animals from Africa in the centre. She also got a Panda cuddly toy which came with two mini Panda's which she wanted to give to her sisters. Ziva and Charlie waited outside the store whilst Tony paid. Tony also bought baby slippers which Ziva adored and a Meerkat cuddly toy for Charlie since she did ask if she could have a Meerkat.

Charlie thought they were going home after the Zoo but they were going the wrong way. Tony pulled over when they were close to their mystery destination. Tony got out of the car and jumped in the back with Charlie.

"What are you doing Daddy?" Charlie was beyond confused.

"Here out this on." Tony gave her an eye mask.

"Why?"

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise." Charlie put the eye mask on and Tony got back into the drives seat, "Remember no peaking."

Tony drove for another five minutes before pulling in the mysterious destination. Tony helped Ziva out the car first then helped Charlie. Charlie heard Tony speak to someone but they spoke quietly so she couldn't make out what they were saying. However she did recognise the voice but couldn't place it. Charlie knew they had walked into some sort of building since she could hear their footsteps echo. She then started to feel a slight breeze on her face making her even more confused to where they could be. They stopped walking and who she thought was Tony bent down in front of her.

"You can take the eye mask off now Charlie." Said the person who was talking to Tony earlier.

Before she even took off mask she knew who it was, "Joe!" She shouted at she took the mask off. She looked around her, she was standing in a tunnel and at the end of the tunnel she could see the baseball field.

"They are waiting for you in the dugout." Joe Girardi said to her.

Charlie didn't even ask for permission to go she just ran out of the tunnel. She paused at the end of the tunnel and looked around the stadium. She had been to a lot of Stadiums but this was the first time she had been in the field that wasn't in New York. She heard a whistle from the direction of the dugout. In the dugout there were the Yankees. Charlie had met the team several times since her mom was friends with Joe (manager in the Yankees). She sprinted towards the dugout. Joe, Tony and Ziva sat in the stands and watched her high five the players. Charlie then disappeared into the dugout reappearing a few moments later wearing the new season shirt and helmet which was too big for her. She also carried a bat. Cody Eppley, Derek Jeter, Jayson Nix, Alex Rodriguez, Chris Dickerson and Raul Ibanez went to their usual position. The rest of the team lined up in a row going from first base to home base. Charlie stood at home base. Eppley pitched and Charlie hit the ball. Charlie dropped the ball and through off her helmet. Sprinting as fast as she could she made her way to first base. When she reached the players they held out their hand so she could high five them as she ran passed. Reaching first base Charlie and the team cheered. Walking back the team headed to changing room and Charlie went up to the stands.

"Thank you." She hugged her father tightly.

"Charlie it's good to see you again and a little present from the team." Joe gave her two mitts one signed by the Yankees and the other signed by the Nationals.

"Thanks Joe. It was good seeing you and the team as well." Charlie smiled at him and gave him a high five before he left to go to the changing room.

Charlie sat looking at the mitts. Charlie had a lot of signed things from various New York teams. Charlie had seven signed shirts which were all framed, four singed balls – two baseballs, one basketball and one football – and 32 signed photos. The item she valued most was last seasons' team photo of the Yankees which as was also aloud to be in.

"Have you had a good day?" Tony asked Charlie

"Yeah! It's been great. Thank you Daddy and Ima." Charlie hugged them both.

Charlie had fallen asleep in the car in the way home at the end of the game. Ziva wasn't surprised, Charlie had been full of energy all day and bounced her way back to the car since the Yankees had won.

"I'm glad we didn't buy a big apartment. Imagine if we went out on a day out like this and all three of them fell asleep, trying to carry three children upstairs." Ziva said as she opened the door.

"I know. Are you excited to see the house?"

"Yes. Three more days and we get to see your, Gibbs and McGee's handy work." She rubbed his shoulders as Tony stood up from putting Charlie to bed.

"I think you're going to love it." Tony took Ziva's hand as they went through to their bedroom.

Ziva laid down on the bed as Tony kindly took off her shoes. Ziva top rose a bit so Tony could see her belly. Tony lifted her top up completely showing her bump. He placed his hands on either side of her bump and kissed the top of it. Ziva interlocked her fingers in his. Tony kissed her softly on the lips. Ziva had tears rolling down the side of her face when they broke apart.

"Why are you crying?" Tony asked.

"They're happy tears. I'm getting everything I thought I wouldn't get. I'm just really happy." Ziva said not even bothering to wipe her tears away.

"I'm happy as well and I love our family more than anything."

"I love our family too." Ziva pulled Tony in for another kiss.


	16. Chapter 16 Moving into the house

**Hey **

**I updating much later than normal sorry about that.**

**Enjoy this chapter**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter 16- Moving into the house.

"Happy Birthday, Princess." Tony woke her up. "Come let's get up, Ima is pancakes for you Birthday breakfast." Tony sat on her bed so he could give her a piggy back through to the kitchen.

"Morning Ima. Breakfast smells nice." Charlie said when they came into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, Tateleh." She gave Charlie a kiss and Tony let her down.

Tony and Ziva had put her presents on the table. Charlie did have to open her presents quicker than she did at Christmas since as still had to get ready for school. Charlie and Ziva were getting really excited about seeing the house later on in the day. Tony was hoping they wouldn't get a case or have a case that would take days to close. Tony dropped Charlie of at Johanna's before he and Ziva headed to the office.

"You're late!" Gibbs barked when they stepped out of the elevator.

"Sorry Boss." Tony answered and rushed to his desk. Tony looked up at Ziva's desk, "Where did Ziva go?"

"Bathroom." McGee answered.

"That's like the fourth time this morning." Tony accidently said a loud.

"Too much information, Tony." McGee replied.

Ziva came out of the bathroom a moment later, "Are you ok Ziver?" Gibbs asked when she came into the bull pen.

"Yes. It's the twins; they keep pressing down on my balder." Ziva sat down at her desk and got on with paper work. Ziva found that if she did her paper work too quickly than she would end up having nothing to do so was now doing it at a slower pace.

***NCIS***

Ziva was up in Jen's office talking about her maternity leave when Tony called Abby.

"Abby's lab." Abby said answering her phone.

"Hey Abs can you do me a favour." Tony asked.

"Hi Tony. Yeah sure shot."

"Could you pick up Charlie from school because I'm still a bit behind on my paper work and I don't think I'll be finished in time?"

"Ok, so I will pick Charlie up at 3pm and bring her here."

"Yes, thanks Abs."

"No problem Tony." Abby then hung up.

***NCIS***

Abby stood at the school gates waiting for Charlie to come out. Abby had picked Charlie up before and always felt out of place with what she was wearing but she never cared about who was looking at her. Charlie looked around for Tony as he said he would try and pick her up. She ran over to Abby when she noticed her.

"Did you have a good day Birthday girl?" Abby greeted her.

"Yeah the class sung Happy Birthday to me and the signed a birthday card for me as well." Charlie showed Abby her card.

"Aren't you a lucky girl. Are you excited about seeing your new house?" Abby asked whilst they walked to Abby's car.

"Yeah. I think Ima is dying to see it." Charlie replied.

"She sure is so let's head to the office and hopefully your dad has gotten on top of his paper work."

"Ima will kick his butt if she doesn't get to see the house tonight. Daddy says that we might get to sleep there tonight since we only have clothes and some other things to move into the house. Me and Ima started packing the other night so we could sleep at the house."

***NCIS***

Charlie ran out of the elevator before the doors had fully opened. Charlie ran into Gibbs just before she reached the bull pen. Charlie stumbled backwards then fell on the floor.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Gibbs asked helping her up.

"No, I'm ok" Charlie continued towards Tony's deck but walked quickly instead of running.

"Almost done." Tony said when Charlie stood in front of his desk. Charlie turned and went over to Ziva.

Ziva and Charlie talked and played games on Ziva's computer as they waited for Tony. He finished at 1600 hours and Gibbs let them go. Driving to the house Charlie couldn't keep still.

Ziva gasped when Tony pulled into the drive way. The front porch had been reprinted and there was even a white porch swing. Tiny took Ziva's hand as they made their way to the front door.

"Ready?" Tony asked unlocking the door.

"Yes!" Ziva and Charlie said in unison excitedly.

Tony opened the door and aloud his girls to walk in first. They were both amazed about the transformation.

"We'll start upstairs and work out way down." Tony led them up the stairs.

From the front door Ziva could lonely see part of the living room but she could see the kitchen and the dining room. She was blown always with how it looked. The stairs were polished hard wood and a cream carpet ran the length of the top floor. All the doors were closed. Tony stood at the main bedrooms door.

The master bedroom was painted cream with one wall with wallpaper on it. The wallpaper had a cream background with lilac flowers. A fitted wardrobe ran the length on one wall. The furniture was beach wood the same as the bed frame. Beside the window opposite the bed was a chair, it was lilac to match the flowers on the wallpaper. The en-suit two sinks, shower and toilet there was also a large craw foot bathtub. It had sandy coloured tiles one the floor and walls.

"This is amazing Tony. It's just what I wanted." Ziva hugged him.

"Well that means my plan worked." Tony whispered.

"What was your plan?"

"I'll find out later." Tony smirked at her, "Come on Charlie let's see your room." Charlie followed them to her new room.

On the door there was a plaque saying 'Charlie's Room'. Tony let Charlie open her door. The room was painted rose pink. Two walls had three of her signed sport shirts and the other had four. Between some of the shirts were her signed sports balls were in shelves. Tony had recently put up another shelve for Charlie's signed mitts. She had a double bed which had a light pink canopy that draped over the bed. She had a desk that looked over the back garden and a bookcase next to it. Tony had already placed some of her things that were for her room in New York as they had been in storage in she moved to DC. On one of the bedside tables were two framed photos- one was her and the Yankees team the other was her favourite picture of her and her mom taken a few years back.

"Ima you told Daddy how I wanted my room to look like." Charlie said.

"No I told…" She turned to Tony, "You got Gibbs to ask us to find out what we would like." Tony nodded then she kissed him.

"So do you like your room Charlie?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I love it!" Charlie hugged him.

The next room they looked into was the nursery. It was painted baby pink with hand painted blossoms around the room. Above the cribs were space for the twins names to been printed when they had decided on names for them. Tony had already placed all of the items they had bought in the room including the mini panda bears from Charlie. All the furniture was painted white just like Charlie's furniture.

"The cribs are so beautiful Tony." Ziva rubbed her hands over the top of them.

"Gibbs made all of the furniture of the twin and Charlie. We can even adjust the high on the bottom of the crib so as the twin get older we and lower them so they can't climb out. Jen painted the blossoms." Tony stood behind her.

Before going down stairs Tony quickly showed them the spare bedroom which had a basic finish. The bathroom the girls would be sharing had white tiles on the floor and blue tiles on the walls. Around the middle of the wall smaller tiles ran around the room and some of them had rubber ducks on them. Charlie loved the ducks as did Ziva. The kitchen had marble worktop and brown cupboards which was the same colour as the dining table. Ziva loved the space to move around when cooking. The living room had different stripped cream wallpaper. The lay out was very practical as there was a lot space between the furniture so there would be space from when the twins started to crawl. The room off of the living room has the only room Ziva know what it would look like and have it in.

"You open the door to that room Charlie." Ziva pointed to the door in the corner.

"Ok" Charlie pushed the handle down and walked in. the room was painted light blue and the large windows made it look very bright. There were musical notes all over the walls. Behind the door sat the one thing Charlie thought she had lost and wished everyday she could have it back. It was her white grand piano. "I thought you sold it." Charlie had tears streaming down her face. She walked over to it and lifted the lid. She lightly skimmed her fingers along the top of the keys.

"I know but I could go through with the sell. I didn't want to tell you just in case we didn't get a big enough place for it." Tony explained.

"Thank you." Charlie continued to cry happy tears.

After a little time in what Tony was calling the music room they headed to the playroom in the basement. The stairs and floor had a rainbow coloured carpet. One wall had a large world map. The rest of the walls were rainbow coloured as well apart from part of the wall under the stairs. That was painted black but it was paint the turned in to a chalk board. Tony and McGee had actually drawn pictures on it already.

"You and the team have done a wonderful job Tony. The house is more than perfect." Ziva hugged Tony and Charlie joined them.

"What do you think Charlie?" Tony asked her.

"I love it." Charlie replied.

Tony only has to show them the back garden even though they had seen it when they were in Charlie's room. The back garden had plenty of space for the girls to run around in as they grew. There was also a climbing frame from the girls. Tony was happy that Ziva and Charlie loved the house. Charlie was dying to get back to the apartment go get her timings so she got put them in her new room.

They headed back to the apartment to collect the rest of their belongings. The team meet them at the apartment to help them. Ziva thank them for the work they did in the house.

"No problem Ziver. Glade you love it." Gibbs gave her a kiss on the head.

After an hour of packing and loading everything into Tony's and Gibbs' car they were ready to go back to the house. The items that they weren't taking to the house Tony had put advertisements out for them and already had a few things sold. They had the rest of the week to sell everything else before the landlord wanted the keys to the apartment. Gibbs drove to the house with Jen and Tony with Ziva and Charlie. McGee was in his car with Abby but he didn't arrive at the house until a half hour. The reason it took him longer to arrive was because he went and got pizza and a birthday cake for Charlie. They sat at the table a tucked in to the pizza. Tony turned off the lights when he and McGee brought out the cake. Gibbs sat telling Charlie about how Tony and McGee spent an hour one night drawing on the chalk board down in the playroom. Charlie laughed and said that Ziva was surprised Tony managed to finish the house on time since he was always behind on his paperwork.

Abby helped Charlie unpack her clothes and Ziva gave the rest of the time takes to do since she wasn't a loud to lift anything. It was later and later away passed Charlie's bedtime. Charlie wasn't in her room. The team found her and Abby in the playroom sleeping. McGee woke up Abby while Tony picked up Charlie. Tony took her up to her new room and placed her into bed.

"Good night Princess." Tony whispered.

Ziva then gave her a good night kiss before they left the room. The team sat in the living room talking about the house and how great it looked. Ziva still couldn't believe Jen had handed painted the blossoms. Jen had done a little bit of art in high school but never thought she was ever that good. Jen was really happy Ziva like the blossoms as she had been worrying about it for weeks. The team said their goodbyes then left them to enjoy the house them self.

"Tony I don't know how many times I have said this but the house is so beautiful." Ziva rubbed her bump as the twins kept kicking.

"That's about the 500th time and again I'm going to tell you I'm glad." Tony kissed her on the lips and placed his hand on Ziva's bump.

"What do you think Charlie loves the most?" Ziva asked.

"Her piano being in the music room."

"Why couldn't you sell the piano?" Ziva rubbed her thumb over his knuckles.

"Charlie got really upset when I told her the piano would fit in my apartment. When I told her I had a buyer she refused to move from it so I couldn't sell it. When that happened I called the buyer I told him the piano was not longer for sell. I put it into the storage locker with her other things and hopped one day she would get it back." He explained

"Well I think this is one birthday she isn't going to forget."

Before Charlie fell asleep in the playroom beside Abby, she had told Abby this was her best birthday ever.

* * *

**I think you are going to enjoy what I'm going to right in the next chapter but you are going to have to wait I'll tomorrow. Didn't kill me lol but I will give you one clue - water. please review. **

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17 Waters break

**Hey **

**I'm loving how everyone thinks this is a good story. You keep telling me this is a good story and I will keep writing more and more chapters. **

**Enjoy and please review**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter 17- Waters break.

They had been living in the house for almost three week. Charlie loves having so much space to run around in. The other day it was raining, she went down to the playroom with Tony and played baseball with him. Ziva sat on the stairs and got a laugh when Charlie hit the ball straight into Tony stomach. Tony sent 20 minutes curled up on the floor.

However at the start of the week Ziva got a huge scare when she thought she was going into labour at 28 weeks. Tony rushed her to the hospital. They were both relived when the doctor told them it was false labour - Braxton Hicks contractions. Ziva was still a loud to go to work but her hours had changed. Ziva would now drop Charlie off at school and would pick her up as well. If the team got a case at the weekend Ziva wasn't going into the office.

It was Saturday and Tony hadn't been called in because they had a case. Ziva and Tony were in the living room talking about names for the twins while Charlie played her piano.

"So we have an agreement on their first names?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Yes. Are we going to tell the team?" Tony said.

"Let them wait until they are born but are we going to give them middle names."

"Why not but let's leave deciding on middle names another day." Tony pulled Ziva closer to him.

Tony jumped off the sofa when they heard Charlie scream. Charlie had been getting music sheets out of the storage compartment in the piano bench. She dropped the lid and it slammed down on her hand. Ziva went to get some ice to put on her hand to stop it from swelling. Ziva and Tony were both sure she didn't break it, she would just have a bruise.

"Is your hand ok now Charlie?" Tony asked since age had her hand wrapped in ice for 30 minutes.

"It's a bit numb from the ice but it ok now." Charlie unwrapped her hand. There was a small bruise but the rest of her hand was bright red. Charlie wiggled her fingers to warm her hand up.

"DiNozzo." Tony picked up his phone when he saw Gibbs' ID as the caller, "Yes boss...On my way boss." Tony put the phone down and turned to Ziva, "I've got to go in. Dead Marin in George Washington National Forest and another Marin is missing. I don't know when I'll be back but I'll call you."

"Ok." Ziva kissed Tony then he gave Charlie a kiss before leaving. "What we going to do then."

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure what do you want to watch."

"Umm..." Charlie went over to cabinet that held all of their DVDs. "Nanny McPhee and the Bug Bang."

"Ok then. Do you want popcorn or ice-cream?"

"Can I have butter popcorn please."

"Ok you set the DVD up and I'll get the popcorn." Ziva got up and went through to the kitchen.

Ziva kept feeling sharp pains in her lower back and abdomen at regular intervals. She ashamed it was Braxton Hicks contractions so she though nothing about them. The two of the curled up together on the sofa and watched the movie. When the move finished Charlie went up to her room to get Harry Potter and the half Blood Prince. Charlie read the book a loud and would ask Ziva about the words she wasn't sure about. Ziva got up and went to get a drink.

"Oh God!" Ziva felt a sharp pain then felt liquid flow down her leg. "No, No, No not now. Charlie!" Ziva sounded so panicked Charlie rushed though. "Charlie I need you to call daddy. My cell is in the living room."

"What's wrong Ima?" Charlie sounded worried.

"I just need you to call your dad please." Charlie ran back through to the living room. Charlie found her father in Ziva contacts and called but I went straight through to voicemail.

"Ima it's going straight to voicemail." Charlie came back into the kitchen. Ziva had her hands outs stretched leaning on the worktop. She was trying to stay calm.

"He might not be getting cell service in the forest. I need you to call Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, Palmer and Abby in that order."

"What about Auntie Jen?" Charlie started calling.

"She's at a conference in LA. Anyone picking up?" Ziva hoped someone would pick up.

"No, just about to call Aunt Abby." Charlie put to cell to her ear. This time she heard ringing. "Aunt Abby is also going through to voicemail."

"I need you to call 911 and tell them my waters have broken and need an ambulance." Ziva continued to breath but the contractions were only a couple of minutes apart.

"Hello, I need ambulance it's my mom her waters have broken." Charlie said to the 911 operator.

"Can you give me your address and tell me how many weeks pregnant your mom is?" The operator replied.

"Ima how many weeks are you?" Charlie asked.

"Almost 29 weeks." Ziva said breathing through a contraction.

Charlie to the operator their address and how many weeks Ziva was. "There is ambulance on the way but I want you to say on the line. So can you tell me your name?"

"Charlie."

"Ok Charlie my name is Claire. Now how are apart your mom's contractions?"

"Ima how far apart are your contractions?" Charlie moved closer to Ziva.

"About every 2 to 3 minutes." Ziva said to Charlie.

"She says they are about every 2 to 3 minutes." Charlie told Claire.

"Ok now is she having one baby?" Claire asked. Everything she got from Charlie she was telling the paramedics who were on the way.

"No she's having twin girls."

"Right Charlie the ambulance should be arriving any moment now. Charlie is your father in the house?"

"No, he's at work and I can't get a hold of him." Charlie heard sirens coming closer, "I can hear the sirens."

"I'm going to go now Charlie. You keep trying to get a hold of your father ok. Bye." Claire then hung up as there was a knock at the door. Charlie answered the door.

One paramedic bent down to Charlie's level, "Hey can you take us to your mom." He asked.

"Yeah. She's in the kitchen." They follow Charlie to the kitchen.

"Hello can you tell me your name?" The female paramedic said to Ziva

"Ziva." She was so scared for her twins.

"Ok Ziva can you sat down for me I need to see how dilated you are." Ziva did what the paramedic told her. "Right Ziva you're 10cm dilated. I don't want you to push until we get you to the hospital." Ziva nodded but kept having the urge to push. The male paramedic ran out to get the gurney. "Ziva is there anyone how can take Charlie?"

"No. I work for NCIS and the team is in the field and they don't have any cell service and Abby- she works in the lab- isn't answering her cell."

"Ima, still can't get through to anyone." Charlie was really scared.

"Have you tried calling Abby's lab phone?" Ziva asked her

"Yeah but she isn't picking up. What's going to happen, Ima?" Charlie sat down next to her.

"I don't know Tateleh." Ziva gave her a kiss on the head.

The male paramedic came back with the gurney. The two paramedics helped Ziva on it. Since there was no one to watch Charlie she was a loud to come to the hospital. The female was in the back with Ziva and Charlie checking Ziva wasn't breaching.

"You're doing good Ziva." The female kept reassuring her. She just kept nodding but could feel herself waiting to push every time she got a contraction.

The paramedic got Ziva out of the ambulance really quickly. A doctor and nurse met them at the door to the hospital. The doctors headed straight to an exam room. The female paramedic gave the doctor all the information she need then stop Charlie from going any further with Ziva.

"No Ima! Ima!" Charlie screamed trying to get out of the female paramedics grasp.

"Charlie you can't go in there. If you want to do something for your mom then you need to keep calling these people to let them know what happening. Do you think you can do that?" Charlie nodded her head and the paramedic let go of her. Charlie stared towards the direction that Ziva went, the paramedic thought she was going to run after Ziva but Charlie got out the cell and started calling the team.


	18. Chapter 18 Tears all around

**Hey **

**I'm being nice and up dating another chapter. Thanks for the reviews for chapter 17. **

**Enjoy and Chapter 19 will be up tomorrow**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter 18- Tears all around

"Ziva I'm going to need you to push on your next contraction." The doctor told her.

"No, it's too early." Ziva said through crying. She didn't want to do this alone.

"I know it early but your first daughter is crowing so I need you to push." Ziva nodded and her next contraction she pushed, "That's it Ziva keep going. Keep going Ziva her head is almost out." Ziva pushed as long as she could. "Right Ziva, stop pushing." Ziva felt her guide the baby out.

"Is she ok?" Ziva was really worried, when the umbilical cord and she hadn't cried. Ziva watched one of the nurses put a mask over the baby's mouth and nose to get her to start breathing. The nurse ran out of the room without answering her question. "Please tell me she's ok."

"The nurse has taken her to the NICU to have tests done they are going to take good care of her." The doctor told her. "Ziva, I need you to push again. Your other daughter isn't going to wait for us to get you ready of an emergency C-section." Ziva pushed and could only hope that her twins would be ok. She also hoped Charlie could get a hold of Tony or anyone else in the team. "That's it Ziva. One more push and you'll have your second daughter out." Ziva gave one more big push and her second daughter was born. Again she didn't cry and a nurse took her away quickly to the NICU. "You did very good Ziva. I'll let you know how your daughters are doing the minute I have any new. Would you like me to call anyone in the mean time?"

"Can you get Charlie she is out in the hall somewhere? She has been trying to get a hold of the twin's father." The doctor nodded and left the room.

***NCIS***

Charlie kept trying to reach someone, it was the third time calling Abby when she finial picked up, "Hello Abby Sciuto. How may I help you?"

"Abby it's Charlie. Ima is having the twins. I'm so scared and I can't get through to Daddy." Charlie started crying.

"Oh God, Charlie where are you?" Abby sounded really panicked.

"Bethesda. They would let me be in the room with her."

"I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as possible. Keep trying to get hold of your dad." Abby hung up.

Charlie called her dad then Gibbs the McGee and still didn't get through to them. "Uncle Ducky, Are you near Daddy?" Charlie was relieved when she got a hold of someone who would be near Tony.

"Yes my dear is there a problem?" Ducky could tell there was something wrong.

"Ima she's having the twins. We are at Bethesda. I've only managed to get through to Abby a few minutes ago." Charlie sounded scare.

"I'll tell your father. They will be alright Charlie. Keep faith my dear." Ducky said and the team looked at him.

"Charlie." Charlie turned around to see Ziva's doctor walking towards her, "Your mom would like to see you."

"Ducky I'm aloud to go see Ima. Just tell Daddy to get there a quick as possible." Charlie then hung up and followed the doctor to the room Ziva had been put in.

***NCIS***

"What wrong Ducky." Gibbs asked.

"Ziva went into labour she is at Bethesda." They all turned to Tony.

"She can't have they are too early." Tony pulled out his phone. It showed dozens of calls from Ziva's cell. Everyone else looked at their cell and again showed dozens of missed calls from Ziva.

"Get in the car DiNozzo. McGee get the evidence back to headquarters then meet us at the hospital. Ducky do you know if Abby knows." Gibbs said trying to hind his worry.

"She didn't say Jethro. Mr Palmer and I will meet you at the hospital once we get our two Marines back." Ducky told him.

Gibbs got into the car and sped off. McGee got into the truck the left then Mr Palmer drove off once Ducky got into the van.

***NCIS***

Charlie went straight over to Ziva. Ziva pulled Charlie up onto the bed and held Charlie as close as she could. Ziva started crying as she held Charlie. Either of them said anything for several moments. "Did you get through to anyone?" Ziva asked.

"I got through to Abby first, she is on her way. I also got through to Ducky, he is going to tell Daddy." Charlie told her.

Doctor Greene (the same doctor who delivered the twins.) came into the room. She gave Ziva two Polaroid's each one had a picture of a twin. "Twin #1 is 2 lbs 9 oz and 38 cm, Twin #2 is 2 lbs 6oz and 35 cm. They are on ventilators because they aren't strong enough at the moment to breath by themselves. Also it's fairly normal for one twin to be smaller than the other. The NICU are running routine tests. Do you have names from them?"

"Yes but Tony and I haven't decided which one would get one name and we are still talking about middle names. When can I see them?" Ziva stared at the pictures; they looked so tiny to her.

"I hope you can see them soon and it's ok that you aren't sure on their names. We will just keep calling them baby David's." Dr Greene said to her.

"No they are David-DiNozzo." Ziva told the doctor.

"Ok I'll go change their charts." The doctor left the room.

Ziva and Charlie sat looking at the pictures in silence. "Oh my God Ziva!" Abby shouted when she burst into Ziva's room. Abby hugged her tightly.

"Abs…I can't…breathe." Abby let Ziva go.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get your earlier calls. I was in the evidence garage and I left my cell in the lab."

"It's ok Abby. You're here now." Ziva handed her the Polaroid's.

"Awww! They are so tiny. Have you been to see them?" Abby sat on the chair next to the bed.

"No they are still running some tests." Ziva told Abby their much they weight and heights and what the doctor had told her.

"Do they have names?" Abby couldn't stop looking at the pictures.

"Yes but we never talked about which twin would have what name. We are also still talking about middle names for them." Ziva explained.

"Can I know what the names are?" Abby pleaded.

"No, you will have to wait until Tony gets here." Ziva smiled at her.

"Why don't you get some rest and I'll wake you up if the doctor comes back or when Tony arrives. Ziva nodded. She needed something to distract her from thinking about what could happen with the twins and nothing she thought was good. Stocking Charlie's hair she drifted off.

***NCIS***

Tony arrived hours later at the hospital. He quietly went into Ziva's room. Abby was still sitting in the chair and Ziva was sleeping with Charlie held closely to her, Charlie was also sleeping. Tony put a finger to his lips when Abby noticed him. She stood up and hugged him not too tightly then gave him the pictures before leaving the room. Eyes formed in his eyes are he looked at the pictures of his baby girls. He had been kicking himself all the way to the hospital for not being by Ziva's side. Gibbs constantly reassured him that there was no way for him to know Ziva was going to give birth to the girls that day. Tony walked over to the bed and kissed Ziva lightly on the forehead. Ziva opened her eyes and started crying again when she saw Tony. Charlie woke up when Ziva and Tony hugged each other.

"Better since you're here."

"I'm so sorry for…." Ziva put a finger to his lips.

"It's not your fault. Even if you had cell service in the forest you still wouldn't have gotten here on time." Ziva knew Tony would continue to apologize for not being at the twin's birth.

Tony nodded, "How are they doing." Ziva told him everything she knew. Tony cried when he heard their height and weight. "Gibbs is outside, would you like be to bring him in." Ziva nodded.

Tony went and got Gibbs. Gibbs went straight to Ziva and hugged her and she just broke down into tears. Gibbs was the closest father figure Ziva had in her life and Gibbs knew that. The two of them sat hugging for several moments. As Gibbs held Ziva and whispered encouraging things. He gave her strength to believe that her little girls would pull through. It also gave her a lot of hope and faith that when she and Tony married their twins would be there to walk down the aisle with their big sister.


	19. Chapter 19 Naming the twins

**Hey **

**To let everyone who has read 'Together Again' and wanted there to be a squeal just to let you know I have started writing it. It's going to be called '1 baby, 2 babies, 3 babies, more" I know it might be a strange title but it will make sense when you read it. I plan to have it up by the end of the week of not it will be up next week.**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Naming the twins.

Dr Greene came in an hour after Tony arrived and told Ziva and Tony that they could go and see the twins. Ziva had to be in a wheel chair to go to the NICU. Charlie pushed her as Tony held her hand. Gibbs had called Jen to let her know what had happened. Ducky, Palmer and McGee all arrived at the same time. The team followed behind Ziva on the way to the NICU.

"I can only let a couple of people in at one time so why don't mom, dad and big sister go in first." Dr Greene told them. The team agreed and stood at the window looking into the NICU. Dr Greene held the door open and they went in.

They got really emotional seeing how small the twins actually. The dipper looked giant in them. There were so many cords that linked to different machines and the ventilator tubes that where helping them breath. They watched as their little chests raised then fell again. The doctor told them that the twins were doing well and they didn't find any underlying heath issues at the moment. The twins had the same skin colour as Ziva but just a little bit lighter. They both had little brown hair. Since they were sleeping they didn't know what colour their eyes were. They spent a while with the twins before they let the team come and see them since it was starting to get late. Tony said Charlie should stay with Gibbs but Charlie said she wasn't leaving. No one fought with her. Ziva and Charlie were watching the twins as Tony said thanks to Gibbs for getting to the hospital as fast as he could. Tony joined them once Gibbs left and told Tony if he needed anything all he had to do was all.

"We need to decide what they are going to be called." Tony told Ziva.

Ziva beckoned him to come closer, "What if we asked Charlie if she has any suggestions of middle names for the girls." Ziva whispered but even if she hadn't whispered Charlie wouldn't have heard her. She was too engrossed watching the youngest twin sleep.

"I like that idea." Tony smiled at her, "Charlie do you have any ideas on what middle names we could give the girls."

Charlie turned to them and thought for a moment. Charlie gave them two names and explained why she had chosen them. Tony and Ziva liked both names. Mainly because they weren't common names and they liked they Charlie had chosen those names. They didn't tell Charlie but they were going to use the names Charlie had suggested as the twins middle names. Tony and Ziva picked what names worked best and what twin would get what name. Dr Greene came on when they fully decided on the twins names. Dr Greene wrote their names on their charts and then gave Ziva two new ID tags.

The tag for the eldest twin said Alisa Hope David DiNozzo DOB 23/03/11.

The tag for the youngest twin said Tamara Faith David DiNozzo DOB 23/03/11.

***NCIS***

"Awww! They are beautiful names." Abby said when Ziva told her the following day.

Tony and Charlie had slept at the hospital with Ziva but Gibbs ordered Tony to go home and freshen up. Also to bring something for Ziva since she was going to been in the hospital for the next few days.

"I'm glad you like them." Ziva replied.

"How did you choose those middle names?" Abby asked since they weren't usual names.

"Charlie. Tony and I asked her if she had any ideas for middle names since we didn't."

_Flashback_

"_Charlie do you have any ideas on what middle names we could give the girls."_

"_I don't know if they are names." Charlie answered._

"_If you tell us what they are then we can tell you if they are names." Ziva said._

"_Hope and Faith. I like them and everyone keeps saying that you have to have faith and that they hope the girls will be home soon." Charlie thought her reason was a bit weird._

"_They are names and I like them." Ziva commented making Charlie smile. _

"_Charlie we have named the girls would you like to know their names?" Tony asked her guiding her over to the eldest twin. _

"_Yeah, calling them twin #1 and twin #2 is funny."_

"_Well her name is Alisa Hope David DiNozzo and your youngest sister is called Tamara Faith David DiNozzo." Tony told her._

"_You gave them the names I said." Charlie had a warm fuzzy feeling in her heart._

"_Do you know why we choose those them as middle names?" Ziva asked her._

"_No."_

"_It's because what you said about having Hope and Faith. You were right and we think the names suit them every well." Charlie hugged Ziva._

_End of Flashback._

"That's sweet Ziva." McGee told her.

"I don't know what I would have done yesterday without Charlie." Ziva looked at the twins.

"You have three strong girls Ziva." Abby said.

McGee walked out of the NICU when he saw Gibbs standing outside. Gibbs came in and stood next to Ziva, "Jen says has managed to get a flight for this afternoon so she might pop in some time to night."

"Ok. She's the only one who hasn't she them. Jen was actually supposed to be my birthing partner if Tony could be there." Ziva told him.

"She wished she could be there and she loves their names. How are they doing?"

"Good Dr Lewis came by earlier. Their vitals a good and their test results are all normal. If they keep improving at this rate, the doctor thinks they might be able to take them off the ventilator next week."

"You'll have them home in no time." Gibbs kissed her on her left temple.

***NCIS***

Ziva sat holding Tamara little foot and Tony held Alisa's hand. Charlie was scared to touch her sisters because she didn't want to hurt them. Tony and Ziva both understood so didn't push Charlie. The girls would open their eyes from time to time but once for a moment or so. Tamara had brown eyes like Ziva and Alisa had green eyes like Tony.

"Ima, Auntie Jen is outside." Charlie told Ziva.

Ziva took her hand way slowly then closed the incubator before leaving with Charlie in tow. Jen hugged Ziva the second she came out if the NICU. Jen followed Ziva back into the NICU whilst Charlie stood outside with Gibbs. Gibbs and Charlie talked about all the different things Charlie wanted to help with when her sisters got to go home.

* * *

**Awww so everyone in the team has met the twins :D **

**Please review and I'm in a happy mood so I might up load another chapter later, like I did yesterday.**

**xx**


	20. Chapter 20 Welcome Home

Chapter 20 – Welcome home

The twins were months old and growing stronger but the day. They were taken off the ventilators at two weeks old since x-rays showed their lungs weren't developed enough to be taken off the ventilator at one week old. Ziva spent every day with them and went home to sleep at night. Ziva hated leaving them but her getting no sleep would help the twins to get home sooner. Tony would been at the hospital as much as he could since he was back at work so he didn't have to go to work when they got the girls home. Charlie would spend a couple of hours a day with her sisters.

Over the past week the nurses in the NICU were getting the twins ready to go home. They first started with them sleeping in an open crib to see if they could keep themselves warm. After 36 hours of successful keeping themselves warm the nurses moved to the next step. They reduced the amount of oxygen they were receiving thought the nasal cannula. For the past few days the girls had been breathing themselves without the nasal cannula. Ziva had been breastfeeding them for two weeks without the help of a feeding tube. The first time she breastfeed it felt so weird to her but she loved it.

Ziva walked into the NICU that day knowing if everything went great that night them the twins were getting to go home- three weeks before Ziva's due date.

"Hey Dona, how did they do last night?" Ziva asked the nurse.

"Great just waiting for Dr Lewis to sign the discharge papers." Tony put an arm around Ziva.

Ziva went and got Alisa out of her crib and Tony did the same with Tamara. Tony sat down in a chair so Charlie could see her. Charlie stroked the top of her sister's head. Dr Lewis came in and gave the girls an examination. Being happy with how they had developed over the past two months she singed the discharge papers. With the papers signed they were free to take the girls home.

Tony had sold his mustang and bought a VW Golf. After triple checking the car seats in properly and the girls were fastened in correctly they headed home. Tony drove so slow being carful of every ditch and bump he hit. Pulling into the drive way Ziva could help but smile. She had been waiting for this moment for the past two months as it was finial here. Ziva got Tamara's car seat and Tony got Alisa's car seat.

In the house they took the girls into the living room and got them out of their car seat.

"Awwww What a big yawn." Tony said to Alisa. Alisa drifted off to sleep in his arms.

"Should we see how they do in the nursery?" Ziva asked as Tamara was sleeping before they even arrived home.

"Yeah. You coming Charlie?" Charlie followed them up to the nursery.

The day after Jen arrived back from LA had painted the twins names in the wall above their crib. Placing them in their cribs the three of them watched them sleep peacefully in their own beds safe in their home.

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter but I really wanted a nice small chapter.**

**please review**

**xx**


	21. Chapter 21 Home life

**Hey **

**Sorry I didn't update last night, I had so much college work to do.**

**Enjoy this chapter and please review.**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter 21- Home life

For the first night the twins were home they were up at 1:15am, 3am and 5am. Ziva and Tony both got up all three times. Charlie slept through the whole night. Tony dropped Charlie off sat school then went back home.

At home Ziva was sitting in the floor with the twins. She held a teddy bear over them and tickled them with it. The girls gave their mother a gummy smile. They would sometimes let out a laugh. Tamara started to fuss so Ziva picked her up. She didn't need her dipper changed so Ziva fees her. Ziva managed to position herself so she could feed Tamara and rub Alisa tummy so she didn't feel left out. Tony came back in time as Alisa started to fuss.

"Hey. I'll burp Tamara and you can feed Alisa." Ziva passed Tamara to Tony and picked up Alisa.

Tony walked up and down the living room with Tamara. After burping Tony rocked her to sleep. With both girls sleeping they were up placed into their cribs. Tony had read in a book that when the baby is sleep then the parents should sleep. Ziva and Tony did just there. They were so tired from being up three times during the night.

***NCIS***

The team went round to Tony's and Ziva's after work. Tony and Ziva had asked Abby and Gibbs to be godparents to Alisa and Jen and McGee to be godparents to Tamara, which they all agreed to be. Charlie was up in her room doing homework.

"You ok, Princess?" Tony said entering her room.

"Yeah." Charlie didn't look up from her homework.

"Are you sure? You have been very quiet since you came home from school."

"I just have a lot of homework and it's really boring."

"Do you want any help?"

"No thanks. I'm almost done."

"Ok. Well come down once you're done." He gave her a kiss on the head before he left and went back down stairs.

"Is Charlie ok?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. She says she has lot of homework to do but I can tell she's hiding something." Tony sat down next to Ziva who was holding Alisa.

"Here, I'll go talk to her." Ziva passed Alisa to him then went up to Charlie's room. "What's wrong Charlie?"

"Nothing." Charlie didn't look at her.

"Charlie, you never do your homework up here. You do it down stairs with me or your dad." Ziva walked up to her a crouched at the side of her desk. Charlie kept playing with the sleeves of her cardigan. Ziva spun her in her chair so Charlie was now facing her. "Charlie show me your arm." Charlie took off her cardigan. She had bruises around her left wrist. "What happened?" Ziva was shocked that Charlie hadn't said anything.

"I don't want to talk about it." Charlie looked away from Ziva

"I'm not going to be angry." Ziva put her hand under Charlie's head and turned it towards her. "Charlie, please tell me what happened."

"It was during recess. I went to the toilet as my friends went out to the playground. I was going to find them and this boy was sitting by himself. I tapped him on the back to see if he was ok. He grabbed by wrist and held it tightly."

"Did you tell your teacher?" Ziva rubbed her thumb over the bruise. Charlie shook her head. "Why?"

"Don't know. The way he looked at me was scary." Ziva sat with Charlie on her lap and held her tightly.

"You have to tell your teacher or me or your dad even anyone in the team if any one hurts you, understand." Charlie nodded. "Have you finished your homework?"

"Yes, I finished it a while ago."

"Why did you stay up here?"

"I didn't want youse to see my bruise." Charlie played with the hem of her top.

"Come on why don't you change into your pjs and come down." Charlie nodded then got up.

Ziva went down stairs and told the team about Charlie's bruise. When Charlie came down stairs no one said anything about her bruise. Charlie had asked Abby if she wanted to hear the song she had been working on. Charlie forgot all about her bruise when she was busy doing other things. Ziva got a picture of Charlie sleeping in the floor with her head resting on Pippa and her sisters sleeping on either side of her. Tony put the twins to bed as they let Charlie sleep continue to sleep on Pippa. Charlie woke up when the team left so Ziva read her a chapter from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Pippa took her usual post on Charlie's bed before Ziva left the room.

"I'm going to talk to her teacher when I drop her off at school tomorrow." Tony said when Ziva came into their bedroom.

"Good. I don't want her to be scared to tell us things." Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder.

"I don't want that either. Why don't go take a bath since the twins are asleep." Tony massaged her shoulders.

"Why don't you join me in the bath?" Ziva stood up and took Tony's hand leading him into their bathroom


	22. Chapter 22 Evil behind every door

Chapter 22-Evil behind every door

Tony dropped Charlie off at school but went to see her teacher before he left. Mrs Bennett was in her classroom preparing for the day. Tiny knocked on the door and she turned around from the chalk board.

"Mr DiNozzo, How may I help you?" She walked over to him.

"Well it involves Charlie." Charlie followed him into the room.

"If you would like to take a seat and tell me what this may be about." Charlie took her normal seat, Tony sat beside her and Mrs Bennett seat across from them. Charlie should her teacher her wrist. "What happened Charlie?" She teacher was shocked.

"A boy did it to me yesterday." Charlie looked down at the floor.

"Why didn't you let me about this yesterday?" The teacher asked.

"The boy scared me. I was so scared to say anything."

"Do you know who he is Charlie?" Her teacher hoped he who he was so something could be done.

"No I've never seen him before." Charlie replied.

"What did he look like?" Mrs Bennett hoped another teacher knew him.

"He had short dark hair and he had the same colour of skin as Ima."

"I'm sure I know who you are talking about. I'll have a word with his teacher. For the now if you see him just stay away from him. Charlie I want you to know if anything like this happens again you can tell me." Charlie nodded her head. "Charlie how about you go play outside. You still 20 minutes left before the first bell rings."

"Ok. Bye Daddy." She hugged her father then left.

"The boy Charlie is talking about is in the 6th grade. He is a... strange boy. He doesn't really talk and he always looks so angry all the time." Mrs Bennett told Tony.

"What happens now?" Tony asked her.

"I'm going to talk to his teacher and see if he has done anything like this before and see why he did it."

"Thank you Mrs Bennett. Will you keep me informed in what is happening?"

"Of course Mr DiNozzo. This school doesn't except bulling." The two of them shook hands.

***NCIS***

His order was to watch and wait and that's what he did. He would stand in the shadows learning their daily routine. In his eyes Ziva had become weak all she was now as a mother and doting wife to be. He wanted to strike now but he always followed orders even if he didn't like them. He was to report back to his boss every evening. He only knew part of his boss's plan however he did know that he wasn't the only one how had a task to do here in America.

He could see Ziva standing in the kitchen holding one of her daughters in her arms rocking her back and forth. He watched as she open the back door to let the dog out. She didn't even look around the garden as so did so. This wasn't the Ziva he knew. When he knew her, she wouldn't have just walked into a room. She would have looked around the room and would have found the best exit if anything was to go wrong. He saw Tony come and stand beside her with their other twin_. 'You have no idea what is about to come.'_ That was all he thought as he continued to watch them.

***NCIS***

"How did it go with Charlie's teacher?" Ziva asked him when he got home.

"Good, she is to find out how his teacher is and find out more about him. She says she's going to keep us informed." Tony said as he stood beside her in the kitchen.

"That's good. How was Charlie when you left?"

"She was nervous about telling her teacher but I could tell it was a huge weight lifted off the shoulders."

Ziva placed Tamara in her play swing so she could have something eat. Tony sat down sat the table with Alisa still in his arms. Ziva made Tony a fried breakfast as she made herself some porridge.

"Thanks Zi." Tony said as she gave him his breakfast. Ziva took Alisa and put her in the play swing beside Tamara.

Ziva sat down and looked at her girls as she ate. They swung back and forth giggling, "It that fun?" She asked them even though she knew they wouldn't answer her just yet. "Are you laughing at daddy but he looks funny doesn't he?"

"Hey that hurt." He joked.

"So" Ziva stuck her tongue out at him.

Tony dipped his finger in her porridge then put it on her noise, "Pay back."

"You don't know what pay back it until tonight."

***NCIS***

Charlie was in such a better mood then she was yesterday. She at one point she had disappeared into the music room with Tamara and showed her to play the piano. Ziva thought it was cute. Charlie had helped Ziva get the twins ready for bed. She changed their dippers with Ziva's help and she also put their pj's on all by herself which she was quite proud of. She sat on Ziva's lap and read the bedtime story for the twins.

"Thanks you for helping Charlie." Ziva said as they went back down stairs.

"I like helping. If it's nice tomorrow can when take them to the park?" Charlie asked.

"Sure I think would be nice."

"What time is it daddy?" Charlie asked as she sat in him since he was lying stretched out on the sofa.

"7:45." Tony didn't even move when she sat on him.

"Can we play on the PS3?" Charlie jumped up and down.

"Yes but stop jumping on me."

Charlie stopped jumping, "I'll change into my pj's first." She jumped off him and ran upstairs.

Her curtains where still open. As she closed them she was sure she was someone standing at the bottom of the garden but when she looked through her curtains she didn't see anything or anyone at the bottom of the garden. She didn't think twice about it.

* * *

**So who is the man in the shadows, you'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**please review **

**xx**


	23. Chapter 23 Helping hand

**Hey **

**Here we go chapter 23 and still growing strong :D **

**please review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I don't now NCIS :(**

* * *

Chapter 23- Helping hand.

Charlie woke up at 7am. She had woken a couple of times during the night and heard the twins crying. She rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. On her way down stairs she heard one of the twins begin to stir. Going into the nursery, Tamara was still sleeping so she went over to Alisa's crib.

"Shhh, Alisa." She soothed her crying sister, "We don't want to wake up Ima and Daddy or Tamara." The baby continued to whimper. Charlie reached into the crib and picked up her sister. The baby stopped crying. "Shall we change your dipper and I'm sure there are bottles in the fridge that just need heated."

Charlie took her over to the changing table. When she was putting on a fresh dipper she almost put it on the wrong way. With Alisa changed it was Tamara's turn to wake up. Charlie put Alisa back in her crib then changed Tamara. She then put Tamara beside Alisa in her crib.

"How we going to get youse both down stairs together?" She took at them. She knew she could carry them both down, she was to scared she would drop one or both of them.

An idea came to her. She remembered seeing a washing basket on the landing. She was sure if was big enough to fit them both in it but it was worth a try. She went a got the basket from the landing and took it into the nursery. There were some clothes in the basket which she kept on the basket.

"Ok now let's get some breakfast." She put Alisa in first then Tamara. The twins fitted perfectly in the basket.

Carefully lifting the basket she headed downstairs. She walked down the stairs slowly constantly scared she would drop the basket. However the twins seemed to enjoy them as they smiled all the way down. Reaching the kitchen she put the basket on the worktop. The girls started to fuss when Charlie went over to the fridge to collect to bottles of breast milk. Charlie quickly returned to them after putting the bottles in the microwave to heat them. As the bottles heated up Charlie put the twins in their play swings which here in the living room. The bottles were ready so she pushed the swings slightly so the twins wouldn't fuss. She put some food out for Pippa and checked the temperature by dapping some drops of the warm milk on her wrist. Charlie sat on the floor in front of the girls. She gave them both their bottle at the same time. Once Pippa had finished her breakfast she sat next to Charlie. Charlie sat talking to her sisters about how she was going to teach them to play the piano and how give their dad the puppy dog face so he couldn't say no to them.

***NCIS***

Ziva woke up without hearing crying for the first time since they brought the twins home. She looked at the clock on the night stand. She was surprised the twins weren't up since it was 7:30am. She heard something from down stairs. Grabbing her gun she headed downstairs. As she got further down the stairs she hear Charlie talking to herself. Reaching the bottom of stairs she looked into the living room. She saw Charlie with her back to her sitting on front the twins who were in their play swings. Ziva leant against the door frame for moment watching them both going to wake Tony so he could see this.

"Tony, Tony wake up." She shook him, "Come on Tony you have see this."

Tony pushed the covers off him and got out of bed. He followed out of their room, he was confused when she headed for the stairs, "Zi, Where we going?"

"Just be quiet ok." Was all she replied.

Tony followed her quietly down to the living room. Ziva stopped him at the entrance to the living room. The two of them stood in the door way watching their girls. Tony put his arms around Ziva's waist.

"There we go. When you are older you can help me make Ima and Daddy breakfast in bed." Charlie put the empty bottles on the floor.

"Sounds nice." Tony said.

Charlie turned around to face her parents, "How long have you been standing their?"

"Not that long." Ziva answered.

"Who did you get them down here?" Tony asked.

"Washing basket. I didn't want to carry them down at the same time and I didn't want to leave one by themself so they didn't wake you up." Charlie said smiling

"Why don't you girls burp the twin and I'll make breakfast." Tony went through to the kitchen.

Ziva took Alisa and Charlie pick up Tamara, "That was a nice thing you did, Charlie."

"I like helping and I thought you and Daddy would like to sleep in."

"When you and the girls are older, I might get you to babysit." Ziva told her.

"Really? That would be cool." Charlie smiled.

"Breakfast is ready!" Tony shouted from the kitchen. The girls made their way through to the kitchen. Tony was sitting at the dinner table, Ziva and Charlie passed him the twins.

"Can we still go to the park today?" Charlie asked tucking into her cereal.

"Sure, it's supposed to be a nice day so we could make a day of it and maybe have a picnic in the park." Tony said.

"Yayyyyyyyyyy! What do you think Pippa?" Charlie asked her dog, Pippa put her left paw on knee. "Pippa likes that idea as well." everyone laughed.


	24. Chapter 24- Letter

**Hey **

**I know its been ages since I've up dated. I've been so busy with college and I've also been having major writes block. This chapter is a short chapter, just keeping you on the edge of your seat. I don't know when i will be up dating again but it would as long I promise.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 24- Letter

"We are going to send her a warning." The older man said down the phone.

"What kind of warning sir?" The younger man replied.

"You will send her a letter say 'I am watching you', made sure you don't leave any evidence on the letter that will get back to you." The older man explained.

"Yes sir. Do you want me to keep watching her after I've delivered the letter?"

"Yes. Keep me posted on everything she does." The older man always spoke in such a cold manner than it would always send shivers down the younger man's spine.

The younger man walked to the closest shopping mall. Walking into a stationary shop he bought an A4 note pad and a black marker pen. The casher looked funny at him since he was wearing leather gloves when he paid for is items in cash. The casher didn't think too much about it as it was a bit on the chilly side when she left her house to come to work. She smiled and thanked him for visiting the store as he turned and left the store.

The apartment he had been staying at was only a couple of miles away from his targets place of residence. He wrote the letter in English as if he wrote it in his native language they would know who was behind the letter. Folding the paper in half and putting it in his pocket. He watched the house from a safe place. Making sure the coast was clear, he walked casually up to the front door and posted the letter thought the letter then went to his usual watching post at the back of the house.


	25. Chapter 25- Can't Get Out

Chapter 25- Can't Get Out

It had been two weeks since Tony and Ziva had received the letter. Gibbs had a gut feeling so he immediately placed them in a safe house. Gibbs got Abby to process the piece of paper. However Abby found no finger prints on the paper and the paper along with the ink on the paper could be found in any craft store or supermarket. The only thing they had was a print of size 9 adidas which they found at the bottom of the garden. It was Charlie who led them to the foot prints after she told Gibbs she thought she had seen someone in the garden. Tony and Ziva had had a fight about whether or not Charlie should go to school. Ziva didn't want her to go but Tony said she should. It was the first time Tony had ever won a fight with Ziva but that was only because Gibbs promised to have Agents stationed outside Charlie's school. That arrangement only lasted a day since Tony drove himself crazy worrying about Charlie even though he was camped outside of the school all day.

Ziva was going crazy being stuck in the safe house all day. Tony was at work but he was only working on cold cases so Jen and Abby would come around when possible. Everyone could see how much being stuck inside constantly was doing to Ziva. Jen suggested that Ziva could come to the office with the girls.

Abby knocked on the door whilst she bounced with joy. She was excited about Ziva coming into the office. Jen had told Gibbs, she and Abby would pick Ziva and the girls. Jen stood beside Abby shaking her head at her. When Ziva heard the knock in the door she got off the sofa and went to answer the door. She looked though the peck hole before opening the door.

Abby gave Ziva her usual bone crushing, "Abby…..Air…" Abby giggled as let her go.

"Sorry Abby but I can't. Charlie isn't feeling well." Ziva looked over to the sofa seeing Charlie sleeping, she was pale white. Ziva sighed has she turned back to Abby.

"I'll take care of her." Abby blurted out.

"Abby. I can't let you do that…"

"I can. Look you're miserable in this place. If Gibbs gets a case get him to call me then you can come back and I'll go to work." Abby nodded being pleased with her plan. "Also you don't want the twins getting ill as well."

Ziva studied Abby for a moment before nodding. She didn't want to leave Charlie but she didn't want the twins getting ill as well. Jen and Abby helped Ziva get the twins ready for going to the office.

Before Ziva left she knelt down beside Charlie and woke her gently. Charlie began to stir, "Princess, I'm going to NCIS with the twins so Abby is going to stay with you, ok?"

"Ok." Charlie smiled at Abby.

"I love you, Princess." Ziva gave Charlie a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too, Ima." Ziva got up at Abby took her place kneeling in front of the sick child.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Abby said when Ziva and Jen had left the apartment. Charlie nodded and pointed to the pile of DVDs beside the TV. "Which one would you like to watch?"

"You can pick Abby." Charlie told her.

Abby read the titles of the DVDs about five times before she made chosen with on she and Charlie should watch. Abby put the first Narnia on, moving over to the sofa she lifted Charlie head and shoulders so she could slip under her then placed Charlie head on her lap. By the end of the movie Charlie had fallen back to sleep. Abby carefully lifted Charlie and carried her though to her room thinking Charlie would be more comfortable in a bed than on the sofa. Abby went back through to the living room and watched the TV. Not that long after putting Charlie to bed, Abby found herself drifting off.

***NCIS***

Tony was sitting at his desk when he heard two little giggles. Looking up he saw Ziva and Jen step out of the elevator. Tony got up from his desk and walked up them. Tony gave Ziva a quick kiss on the check before taking the carrier Jen was holding which had Alisa in it. Alisa bright green eyes stared up at him as he took her out of the carrier.

"Where's Charlie and Abby?" Tony asked as he bounced Alisa on his knee causing her to giggle.

"Abby stayed with Charlie at the safe house." Jen informed Tony. Jen was standing beside Ziva hold Tamara.

Jen and Ziva stayed in the bullpen for a little while before they headed up to Jen's office. The two of them sat on the floor happily talking.

"You are so cute aren't you? Yes you are you are very cute." Jen said in a silly voice to Tamara who just giggled at her. "I think she agrees." Jen said to Ziva causing Ziva to laugh at her friend.

"Have you even thought about having one with Gibbs?" Ziva asked Jen.

Jen nodded before saying, "I have but I don't know if Jethro would like to have another child. I think he might be scared to have another child because of what happen to Kelly." Jen looked at the floor as she spoke.

"Well I think you and Gibbs would be wonder parents." Ziva smiled at Jen.

"Thanks Ziva. I always knew that you would be a great mom but I am surprised how great a father Tony is." Jen said.

"To be honest, so am I. I never thought Tony would be able to take parenting seriously but then I saw how great he was with Charlie; I knew he would be a great dad to the twins."

"Have you and Tony talked to Charlie about changing her last name to DiNozzo."

"No. We have been waiting for the right moment but it never seems to come."

"Maybe…." Jen was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in." Jen was a bit taken a back to see it was Gibbs followed by Tony and McGee. "That has to be a first for you, Jethro."

"What?" Gibbs asked sitting next her.

"You knocking, instead of walking straight in." They all giggled at him, Gibbs couldn't help but smile.

***NCIS***

Abby woke suddenly when she heard the sound of breaking glass and a loud bang. Abby smelt something burning behind her. Abby screamed at the top of her lungs seeing it was a fire. The fire was at the entrance to hall with lead the bedroom and bathroom. Abby grabbed her phone and quickly dialled 911. Abby tried to see if she could get thought to the bedrooms to get to Charlie but there was no way. After telling the emergency services the address and what was happening, she called Gibbs. As she called Gibbs when tried to get the front door open but it wouldn't.

"Gibbs, there's a fire in the apartment and I can't get out and I can't get to Charlie." Abby shout down the phone.

"I'm on my way Abs." Gibbs told her in a worried tone.

Abby continued to pulling at the door but it would open. She called Charlie's name out but she didn't get a reply. Abby prayed help would get here soon.

***NCIS***

The five on them where still sitting on the floor when Gibbs phone rang. The team thought they were getting to a crime scene.

"Gibbs, there's a fire in the apartment and I can't get out and I can't get to Charlie." Everyone heard what Abby said.

"I'm on my way Abs." Gibbs stood up and turned to Ziva and Tony who were standing up. "You two stay here."

"No Gibbs. That's my little girl in that apartment. I can't stay here and do nothing." Tony firmly said and Ziva nodded in agreement with Tony.

"Fine." Gibbs knew that they would follow anyway.

They all filed out of Jen's office. Jen asked Cynthia to watch the twin and clear her schedule for the rest of the day. Gibbs drove with Jen and Ziva drove with the boys. The boys didn't care that Ziva was driving at 100mph, all they cared about was getting to the safe house as quick as possible. Ziva was angry with herself her leaving. Tony could see that so he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ziva nodded knowing Tony knew what she was thinking about. Ziva was first to pull up outside the apartment. Gibbs arrived a few moments after them. They all watched and firemen entered the building. Gibbs went over to the head fireman to find out what they were planning on doing. Two firemen appeared with Abby. A paramedic rushed over to her and placed an oxygen mask over her face. McGee speed off quickly to Abby. Tony held Ziva close as they waited nervously for them to bring Charlie out. Minutes felt like hours to them.

An explosion erupted though the apartment.

"Charlie." Ziva shouted as she crumpled to the ground. Tony just continued to watch in horror.


	26. Chapter 26 Gone

Chapter 26 – Gone

Another fire man came out if the building and went straight over to his Chef. The fireman whispered something in the Chef's ear before heading back into the building.

"Agent Gibbs my men are saying that the girl wasn't in the apartment." The Chef told Gibbs.

Gibbs turned around to see Ziva on the ground with DiNozzo trying to comfort her. Gibbs nodded to the Chef and went over to his team. He did know how he was going to tell them that Charlie wasn't in the apartment. He looked over at Jen and she could tell that something was wrong.

Tony stood up when he noticed Gibbs walking towards them. "Is Charlie ok, Boss?"

Gibbs took a deep breath before he answered, "They are saying that Charlie wasn't in the apartment."

"What?!" Tony couldn't understand how Charlie wasn't in the apartment.

"My….my…father is…..behind all of this." Ziva chocked out.

"Ziver how do you know that." Gibbs asked kneeling down in front of her.

"Sometimes when we have needed information out of a mark, instead of interrogating them they would take a close family member- like a wife or child- and set a fire to the part of the house where you couldn't save them. They want you to believe that they are going to die in the fire until you're told they weren't in the house. The mark will then tell Mossad anything. The mark is then killed, some then will let the family member go but must of them…" Ziva could bring herself to finish the sentence.

They were all stunned at what Ziva had just told. They all knew that Eli wasn't the nicest of people but to hurt Charlie that was an all-new low even for him. Ziva was starting to fear that she would have to go back to Israel to get Charlie back. She would do anything to get Charlie back and she knew that if she went back Eli wouldn't kill Charlie. However she knew that if she went back, she would never see Tony again. Then there was the twins, there was no way she take them to Israel with her. She wanted them to have a different childhood to the one she had. But she didn't want to leave them and not get to watch them grow. She hated Eli for what he had done but she knew he would have gotten his foot solider to do all of his dirty work. She needed to talk to him. Ziva stood up and went back to the car and jumped in to the driers seat. Gibbs, Jen and Tony did see her leave their side until they heard her driving off at high speed. The three of looked at each other wondering where she could of gone. It clicked to them all at the same time. Getting back into Gibbs car- Gibbs drove, Tony rood shoot gun and Jen was in the back.

***NCIS***

Ziva sprinted into NCIS, running up the stairs to the bullpen she headed straight to MTAC. Ziva ordered the tech furiously to contact Director David. Ziva waited passionately as they connected to Tel Aviv. Ziva turned around when she heard the door open to see Tony rushing in followed by Gibbs then Jen.

"Ziva, it's good to hear from you." Eli said when he appeared on the big screen.

"Cut the crap!" Ziva shouted at the top of her lungs to her father in English.

"Don't you…." Eli started but Ziva cut.

"Shut up. You can't tell me what I can and can't do. Now where is Charlie and don't tell me you don't know what I am talking about because I KNOW FINE WELL YOU DO!" The anger had built up in Ziva and she was letting it all out.

"Ziva, I do not know what you are talking about. However you did make a lot of enemies over the years. Why don't you come back here and I'll help you fine the girl."

"No. You have twenty minutes to call whoever has her and have her brought to the Navy Yard. If you don't I promise you the only reason I will be returning to Israel is to shoot you. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

"See what they have done to you Ziva, they have turned you against me."

"You did that yourself, Eli." She knew calling him by his first name would infuriate him. "My home is where with NCIS, Tony and our three girls. You can't change that. Just give us Charlie back. She is just a child. I will never be able to forgive you if anything happens to her or the rest of my family." Ziva stormed off with Tony following.

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand when they were outside of MTAC and pulled her close to him. He held her tightly as she broke down in his arms. Tony tried to be positive by telling her that everything was going to be ok but he knew Ziva wasn't buying it.

***NCIS***

It had been three hours since Ziva demanded her father to return Charlie to them. Neither of them where surprised when Charlie hadn't been returned. After Ziva had left MTAC Eli had told Jen that he wanted Ziva to be returned Israel immediately and that she was not longer Liaison Officer between NCIS and Mossad. Jen hadn't told Ziva that knowing that she probable return until she knew Charlie was safe even then Jen was pretty sure that Ziva would go to Israel just to shoot Eli. McGee had called to inform Gibbs that Abby was going to be ok but a doctor had had her sedate when she wouldn't calm down enough for the doctors to give her a proper exam. Gibbs had asked McGee to come back to the office to hack into Mossad. McGee didn't want to leave Abby but Gibbs promised him that he could go back to the hospital in the morning before Abby woke up.

The whole team was down in the bullpen. McGee was typing away at his computer. Tony was going thought CVTV footage of the street outside the apartment trying to identify the kidnappers. Gibbs had had two agents positioned outside the apartment but they were killed but a gunshot to the head so he had just finished informing their families. Ziva and Jen were sitting at Ziva's desk taking care of the twins. Ziva felt useless but there was nothing for her to do until they had Charlie's location.

"Her necklace." Everyone looked at Ziva for an explanation behind her random comment. Ziva looked up to see them all staring at her. "I got McGee to put a tracker behind one of her pictures in her locket."

McGee was about to active the tracker when Tony's phone rang. Tony put it on speaker, "Hello."

"Daddy." Charlie voice echoed through the bullpen.

* * *

**Please review :D **

**Another update will come soon I promise**

**xx**


	27. Chapter 27 Bringing Charlie Home

**Hey**

**I do apologise for any spelling and grammer mistakes. Even though English is my first language I'm not really any good at it so I really am sorry or the mistakes.**

**Enjoy this chapter**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter 27- Bringing Charlie Home.

"Hi Princess, are you ok? They haven't hurt you?" Tony asked as his eyes filled with tears.

"They haven't hurt me but I still don't feel well. Where's Ima?" Charlie asked.

"I'm right here, Princess." Ziva walked over to Tony's desk.

"Charlie, we are going to find you I promise." Tony said trying not to let Charlie know he was crying.

"That's enough talk." A deep male voice came through the speakers, "We want £30,000 in non-sequential bills. We'll call back in two hour with the location." The line went dead.

"Did you manage to track the call, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"No but if you give me one minute, I'll try and locate her with the tracker in her necklace." McGee's fingers worked quickly over the keyboard. The only sound in the bullpen came from McGee's keyboard. "She's in an abandoned warehouse beside Potomac Airfield."

Gibbs, McGee and Tony all grabbed their guns and badges out of the desk drawer at the same time. As the boys followed Gibbs to the elevator Ziva started to follow but Gibbs stopped her. "Stay here." Ziva was about to speak but Gibbs stopped her, "Please." He whispered so that only Ziva heard him. Ziva nodded and stepped back. Tony gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running off the catch the elevator.

***NCIS***

It had taken them just under 30 minutes to get to Charlie's location.

"You. Stay in the car." Gibbs ordered Tony. Tony muttered under his breath but stayed put.

Gibbs and McGee made their way quietly over to the side door of the warehouse. Gibbs nodded to McGee who nodded back then Gibbs flung the door open. Gibbs went into the warehouse first. The warehouse was a large empty space, except, up at the top left hand side there was a small office. They quickly and quietly headed toward the office. It had a small window on the side. The blind was down but at one corner the blind didn't reach the bottom of the window. McGee looked through the gap to access the situation they were about to go into. He saw Charlie sitting on a chair and the far end of the room, two men standing in the middle of the room both with guns and a boy a couple of feet away for Charlie. McGee held up two fingers to Gibbs, signalling that there two armed suspects. McGee assumed that the boy wouldn't be armed. Gibbs held the door handle and nodded to McGee. Mouthing one, two, three they stormed the room.

Charlie screamed at the top of her lungs as the door to the office flew open.

"NCIS!" Gibbs and McGee shouted at the same time.

One of the men fired at them causing them to fire back. The other man held his hands in surrender. The boy stood in the same spot staring dead body on the floor. McGee cuffed the man as Gibbs untied Charlie from the chair. Charlie flung her arms around Gibbs' neck. The man that McGee cuffed said something to the boy that wasn't in English. The boy nodded and walked over to him peacefully.

Tony sat patiently for about the first minute. After that he tapped his fingers against the top of the dash board. He snapped his head towards the warehouse when he heard the muffled sounds of guns shoots. He gripped hold of the edges of his seat just so he would jump out of the car and run into the warehouse. He leaped out of his skin when the warehouse door finally opened, McGee walked out with the cuffed suspect and the boy just behind him.

"Where's Gibbs." Tony asked, fearing something had happened to Charlie, as he got out of the car.

That's when Gibbs came out holding Charlie's hand. Charlie looked around for Tony or Ziva.

"Bibby!" She yelled when she noticed Tony, she let go of Gibbs' hand and ran as fast as her little legs could go, straight into waiting Tony's arms. Tony picked her up and held her tightly.

***NCIS***

By the time another team had made it to the warehouse- to take the suspect and the boy back to NCIS and wait for Ducky to collect the body- Charlie had fallen asleep in the backseat of Gibbs' car next to Tony. Arriving back at the navy yard Tony didn't want to wake Charlie up since she looked so peaceful however she woke up when he picked her up, taking her out of the car. She was still half asleep so Tony happily carried her inside.

Jen sat at Gibbs' desk watching Ziva pace up and down the bullpen. She had been doing that for the past 5 minutes. Gibbs had called her to tell her that they were on their way back and that Charlie was fine. Ziva knew that Gibbs won't lie to her about how Charlie was but she wanted to see her just to put her mind at rest. As she walked in the direction towards the window she would look over at the elevator doors, and when she headed in the other direction she looked down at the twins sleeping in their car seats which where next to Jen.

"Ziva stop pacing." Jen said for like the 90th time, she didn't even know why she was saying it since she knew Ziva wouldn't listen to her.

As the doors to the elevator Ziva looked over. A wave of relief washed over her when she saw Tony hold Charlie. Charlie squirmed out of Tony's hold as he placed her on the ground, she took off towards Ziva.

"Ima!" Charlie cried at the top of her lungs. Ziva grumbled to the ground when she heard Charlie called her name. Charlie flung her arms around Ziva's neck. Ziva burst into tears but they were happy tears.

After hugging for what seemed like hours, Ziva held Charlie at arms-length checking for any sign of her being hurt. "Are you ok, Princess?" Ziva asked.

"I'm ok, Ima." Ziva pulled her back into another hug. "I love you, Ima." Charlie whispered.

"I love you too, Charlie." Ziva whispered back.

***NCIS***

Abby woke up about 8pm that night. She looked around the room and saw the whole team sitting round her bed.

"Hey." McGee said as he squeezed her hand.

"Hi." Abby smiled at McGee, "Is she, ok?" she asked signalling to Charlie, who was sleeping in Ziva's arms.

"She's fine." Tony told her.

"I'm so…" Ziva cut her off.

"It wasn't your fault. Please stop blaming yourself." Abby studied Charlie for a moment then nodded.

"Right, we'd best be getting home." Tony said Alisa started to cry in her car telling her parents that she was hungry. Tony went up to Abby and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'm glad you're ok, Abs." Tony left the room, soothing Alisa while trying not to wake Tamara.

"I am glad you are fine as well, Abby." Ziva said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek as she sat on Abby's hospital bed. Abby gave Charlie a kiss on the head before Ziva got up and letf the room.

"Who was behind this?" Abby asked Gibbs when the door closed.

"Eli. He was trying to get Ziva back to Israel. We have a man in custody and he was been charged with kidnapping and attempted murder. He was also happy enough to give up Eli when he learnt he was the only one going down since his partner is dead." Gibbs told Abby.

"Except we can't touch Eli as the US doesn't have an extradition treaty with Israel; however I, the FBI and CIA will be keeping a watchful eye in him from now on." Jen informed Abby.

The room fell silent. Jen broke that, "We'll leave you two in peace. Take care of her McGee and you both have the rest of the week off." Jen left the room.

"Take care of yourself." Gibbs told Abby. He did the same as Ziva and Tony, gave her a kiss on the check before leaving the room.

Abby patted bed to let McGee know she wanted him to join her. McGee obliged and held her close to him, "I love you, Abs." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too, Timmy." Abby rested her head on his chest.

***NCIS***

Jen was standing in her bathroom looking in the mirror having just finished brushing her teeth before heading to bed. Gibbs came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm not scared." Gibbs came out with. Jen looked him in the mirror questionable. "I heard what you and Ziva were talking about in your office earlier. I'm not scared, just thought I'd let you know."

Jen turned around to face him, still in his grasp. "That's why you knock then." Gibbs smirked at her. Jen wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I Love you, Jen." Gibbs kissed her passionately.

"And I Love you, Jethro." Jen asked as they broke apart from the kiss. Jen then kissed him back passionately. As she did this she pushed him out of the bathroom leading him to her bedroom.

***NCIS***

Tony had his arm draped around Ziva as they laid in their own bed. Gibbs had allowed them to go back to their house.

"I'm happy Charlie is going to be changing her last name to DiNozzo." Ziva said. After the day's events, Tony and Ziva had asked Charlie if she would like to change her name to Charlotte Ann McKenzie DiNozzo. Charlie was more than happy too, saying that she would have the same last name as her father and sisters and Ziva once her and got married.

"Same here." Tony kissed the back of her neck. "Zee, I've been thinking about this for a while and what happened today, it's made me think about this a lot more. Ziva, what would you think about adopting Charlie as your daughter? Obviously we would need to talk to Callum and Ann to see if…."

Ziva turned over to stop Tony from rambling any further. Using her elbow to prop herself up, she looked straight into him eyes smiling, "I would like that every much and I know we would need to talk to Callum and Ann."

Ziva kissed Tony. Tony deepened the kiss and pulled Ziva closer to him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just to let you know that the next chapter will be the last one and it will be up in a couple of days.**

**please review, i love hearing what you think :D**

**xx**


	28. Chapter 28- Happy Ever After

Chapter 28- Happy Ever After

_6 months later_

10 month old Tamara and Alisa sat on their parent's bed mumbling to each other. Ziva sat on a chair facing them smiling as Abby did her hair. Today was the day she was going to marry Tony. Ziva wasn't nervous about getting married in fact she could be any happier to be marrying the love of her life. As she sat watching the twins she thought about how much her life had changed in the past six months.

It started with Charlie changing her name then talking to Callum and Ann about her adopting Charlie. They weren't sure at first but agreed to her adopting Charlie, that had been four months ago. During the summer the five of them went do to Vegas for 3 weeks. Callum and Ann had treated Alisa and Tamara as their own grandchildren. The biggest thing for her was watching the twins grow. Tamara started to crawl first then Alisa followed suit 10 minutes later. The same happened when they started to walk but it was Alisa was first that time. For their first word they said was 'mama' at the same time. Tony had been hoping at least one of them would say 'dada' as their first word.

Ziva was pulled back to reality when Charlie tapped her on the shoulder. Charlie wearing a lilac dress- the twins had the same colour of dress on- and her hair had been curled by Abby. "You look very pretty Charlie." Ziva smiled at her.

"Your hair looks really nice; I can't wait to see you in your dress." Charlie sat next to the twin's.

Abby and Jen were wearing long deep purple dresses that showed off the figure and in Jen's case her 5 month pregnancy bump. It wasn't just Ziva's life that had changed, not only was Jen have her and Gibbs' first baby, Gibbs had also proposed to her which she said yes to. Abby was also engaged to McGee. Jen joked that that there would be a little McAbby running around in no time.

"That's me done Ziva." Abby looked proud at her work. She had pinned all of Ziva's hair into a bun.

Ziva thanked Abby then went into the bathroom to put her dress on. After a moment or so, Ziva called for either Jen or Abby to help her zip up her dress. Ziva looked at herself in the mirror thinking about how much her life had changed, not just in the past six months or the past year but how much her life had change from the first day she joined Gibbs' team. She couldn't help but smile, she had all she had ever wished for.

Abby came into the bathroom and zipped Ziva's dress up for her. Abby and Jen had seen the dress when Ziva bought and with her hair and makeup done, Abby had no doubt that she would still be gorgeous. Ziva could see Abby in the mirror.

"Go back out, Abby. It's not fair if you see me first." Abby nodded as she left the bathroom. Ziva took one last look in the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

Ziva's dress was nothing fancy. It had no straps and went all the way down to the floor, showing her figure in all the right places. The top of the dress had a simple pattern of diamonds. Abby, Jen and Charlie gasped at how beautiful she looked, causing Ziva to smile and blush slightly.

"Are you girls ready?!" Gibbs shouted as he entered Ziva's house.

"Yes Jethro. We will be done in a minute." Jen shouted back, "You look absolutely beautiful, Ziva." Jen hugged her friend and Abby nodded, as for the first time she was speechless.

"Thank you. You and Abby look amazing as well." Ziva commented.

"Right let's get going. We don't want to be late." Abby said excitedly.

Charlie picked up Alisa and Abby picked up Tamara from the bed. Jen grabbed her, Abby, and Ziva's bouquet and followed Charlie and Abby out of the bedroom. Gibbs stood at the bottom of the stairs grinning as he watched the girls walk down the stairs.

"You all look gorgeous." Gibbs gave Jen a kiss on the cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist as they waited for Ziva to come down the stairs.

Ziva smiled at Gibbs as she came down the stairs thinking he looked very handsome in his tuxedo. Gibbs had no words for how beautiful she looked.

"Nervous?" That was all Gibbs could say.

"Nope. How is Tony?" Ziva said.

"Surprisingly calm when I left him. McGee texted about five minutes ago saying they were at the church."

***NCIS***

Tony stood at the altar of the church talking to Priest. When the doors opened the music began to play. Tony looked up at the doors, he saw Charlie and Jen walking down the aisle with Tamara walking between them- each of them had one of Tarama's hands. Behind them was Abby and McGee with Alisa. Tony stood with the biggest smile his face could possible make. Then he saw Ziva standing beside Gibbs. He could believe how amazing she looked. To Tony, Ziva always looked amazing. He thought back to the first time he had ever set eyes on her, the way she looked when he thought about his partner naked and then when she slouched provocatively in McGee's chair. Tony continued to have his humongous grin as Ziva stood beside him at the altar. Ziva reached over and took Tony's hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Antony and Ziva in holy matrimony." The Priest addressed family and friends of Tony and Ziva.

"Ziva from the first time I saw you, I knew there was something about you that made me want to spend the rest of my life with you. When we first started dating I thought I was a teenager breaking my father's rules but I loved breaking the rule 12 because I love you so much. You are a great mom to our three fabulous girls and you're my best friend. I promise you that I will love you till the day I die."

Ziva whipped away her tears before she could say her vows, "Tony, you too are my best friend and I can't think of anyone else I would want to spend the rest of my life with. You always know how to make me laugh or smile in bad times. I never thought I would ever get a part of the life I dreamt of as a child but I have everything I've ever dreamt of. That's you and our family. You're the only man I have truly loved and always will be."

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." The Priest announced, "You may now kiss the bride." Tony put Ziva close and kissed her passionately as everyone cheered and clapped, except Charlie who covered her eyes with her hands so she didn't she her parents kiss.

"I love you." Tony whispered softly into Ziva's ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

***NCIS***

Tony had Ziva close to him as they danced for the first time as a married couple. Either of them cared that everyone was watching they. As the song changed more people joined them on the dance floor. As Gibbs danced with Jen he kept looking at them.

"I always knew they would get together." Gibbs told Jen.

"Even though it meant them breaking rule 12." Jen looked up at him.

"Rules are made to be broken." Gibbs smiled at his comment.

Charlie was sitting on the floor and the side of the dance floor with her little sister's. She was Alisa up and danced with her a little while Tamara danced on her bum next to her.

"May I have this dance?" Someone asked Charlie.

Charlie looked up and smiling to see it was her dad. "What about the girls?" That's when McGee and Abby came and took the twins and went back on to the dance floor.

Charlie held her arms out for her father too help her up. Charlie giggled as Tony spun her around and around making her dizzy.

"I love you Daddy and I'm really happy for you and Ima."

"I love you too, Princess."

As the evening continued, everyone on in the team danced with everyone- that included Tony having a dance with McGee. Abby had filmed the dance without them knowing it could come in handy one day. The twins were already sleeping and Charlie was standing to fall asleep in Gibbs' arms. Tony and Ziva were going on a honeymoon to the Bahamas for a week and Gibbs and Jen were going to look after the girls. Gibbs' passed Charlie over to Ziva. Charlie snuggled down into Ziva.

"Uncle Gibbs and Auntie Jen are going to take you and the twins for the week remember?" Charlie just nodded her head. "Right so be good for Uncle Gibbs and Auntie Jen, and your dad and I will call ever night before you go to bed. Ok?"

"Ok, you and daddy have fun. Love you Ima."

"I love you too, Charlie." Ziva gave her a kiss on the head and passed her to Tony.

"I'm going to miss you but like Ima said we will call every night but if you need or want to talk to us before we call, you can call us."

"I am going to miss you too." Charlie said into his chest. "I love you Bibby."

"I love you too, Piglet."

***NCIS***

Tony and Ziva couldn't keep their hands off each other a left the elevator, walking towards their hotel room for that evening. Without breaking their kiss Tony managed to use the key card to open the door to their room. Tony picked Ziva up bridle style and carried her into the room. Ziva continued to giggle until he up her down.

"I've been thinking," Ziva started as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "What if we were to have another baby." Tony wasn't expecting her to say that. "I don't mean right not but we could always practice."

"Well. I. Do. Like. The. Sound. Of. That." Tony gave her a kiss after every word he said. He picked her up again and headed towards the king size bed. Laying her down on the bed he looked straight into her eye. "You have made me the happiest man alive, Mrs DiNozzo. I love you."

"And you have made my dreams come true. I Love you, Mr DiNozzo." Ziva pulled Tony closer to her and kissed him passionately.

The End

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as i enjoyed writing.**

**Please review for one last time.**

**xx**


End file.
